Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva
by corrupted lungs
Summary: Tiene un aire de misterio y perturbación en él, como algo que sabes hace muchos años pero en realidad no lo conoces. Chico problemático, joven y confundido. Un mundo que ha creado en su mente, y no está bien. "¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura!" "¡Sasuke, si no te calmas, voy a inyectarte!".
1. ¿Esta oscuridad tiene un nombre?

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. **

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely ****© Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo I: "¿Esta oscuridad tiene un nombre?"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sus iris azules destellaron con seriedad y con sus puños cerrados, tomó asiento en la otra punta de la mesa. — Uchiha Sasuke es el sujeto en cuestión, que como saben estuvo exiliado en mi hospital, por fuerza mayor y por decisión de la Hokage. Ahora, señores, vengo a traerles uno de los casos más fascinantes que pude haber tenido...

— ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha es un traidor! —exclamó el Tsuchikage.

Los presentes mantenían bien en alto su opinión acerca del Uchiha menor, lo que molestaba rotundamente a la que era la única que estaba a favor de él. Miró hacía la que debería apoyarlo pero se mantenía en silencio. — Señores, Sasuke Uchiha padece un Trastorno Esquizoafectivo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, los susurros comenzaron y el Kazekage le preguntó:— ¿Podría aclararlo mejor, Dra. Aoyama?

Ésta asintió y comenzó a explicar. — El Trastorno Esquizoafectivo es un trastorno mental caracterizado por trastornos de ánimo que cursan todos los síntomas psicóticos severos. Es un trastorno muy poco común, es por eso que me costó hallarlo. Sasuke sufre de un estado de ánimo exaltado, elevado o deprimido. Irritabilidad o mal control de temperamento. En los últimos meses sufrió de cambios en el apetito, sueño y energía, y esos son los síntomas que reflejan un estado maníaco-depresivo. Las enfermeras que lo cuidan a la noche, me han confirmado que Sasuke sufre de muchas alucinaciones, auditivas más que nada. Tiene delirios, le dicen una cosa pero que seguramente hay un mensaje secreto en eso. Paranoia, y una grave, dice que hay mucha gente de su clan que lo persigue, o se le aparece a los pies de la cama. Mayormente, es su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi o gente de Konoha que solía conocer. En las entrevistas, suele tener un discurso desorganizado, le pregunto algo en específico y contesta cosas ilógicas que no tienen nada que ver o a veces vuelve en sí, pero pasa muy pocas veces. Esto más ha sucedido en los últimos meses, ya que al principio era imposible detectar nada. Pero desp-

— Dra. Aoyama, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está tan segura de lo que dice? —preguntó la Mizukage despectiva.

— Con todos mis respetos, Mizukage-sama, no solo soy ninja médico sino que también me dedico a estudiar Psicología y Psiquiatría, áreas que nadie se ha atrevido a explorar, y hay muy pocos que lo hacen y sin embargo, fracasan. En el mundo ninja, los psiquiatras y psicólogos son esenciales, aunque muy poca gente se da cuenta de esas cosas. Tengo treinta y cinco años, y empecé a estudiar desde los doce. He creado píldoras para la depresión, ansiedad, y estoy tratando de ayudar a gente con autismo. Hace un año y medio, Sasuke Uchiha fue enviado hacia mi, solo por un chequeo. Supe que andaba mal en nuestra primera entrevista, por lo tanto, decidí que sería mejor verlo más seguido y lo tratamos como se trata a alguien que traiciona a una aldea. Él siguió encerrado hasta que pude darme cuenta de la grave depresión que el paciente sufría y que el entorno no estaba ayudando en absolutamente nada. Con permiso de Tsunade-sama, quien accedió inmediatamente, trasladamos a Sasuke a mi hospital que queda al norte de Konoha y bastante lejos de las aldeas, tomamos todos las precauciones posibles. Dormimos a Sasuke para que no intentara nada en el viaje. Estoy segura de lo que digo porque, señores, Sasuke Uchiha está en mi hospital, yo lo veo todos los días de la semana, y yo le corroboro a todos ustedes que él tiene un Trastorno que estuvo desarrollándose desde la infancia por todos los traumas que le pasaron. Lo único que les pido es tiempo, porque según la ley, ustedes no pueden encarcelar a alguien que tiene un problema mental, sería-

— Inimputable —la voz de Tsunade cortó el discurso— Al igual que la doctora Aoyama, respaldo todo lo que dice, y estoy a favor de darle más tiempo a Sasuke Uchiha, luego de que se recupere, podrán darle la sentencia que ustedes prefieran.

— Concuerdo con Hokage-sama. —habló Gaara con parsimonia. El Raikage asintió.

— De acuerdo. —dijo Mei algo insegura.

— Le otorgaremos medio año más para la recuperación completa de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando llegue el tiempo determinado, estable o no, se le sentenciará por sus cargos. Eso es todo. — Oonoki cerró la junta.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

**¿Esta oscuridad tiene un nombre? **

Él estaba seguro que las nubes estaban rellenas de algo, no era una cosa que estaba en su cabeza como el pitido de las máquinas del hospital, o las voces en los pasillos. _Las voces en los pasillos._

En los pasillos había que salir corriendo, porque manos salían de las paredes, que querían atraparlo, por eso era mejor quedarse afuera. O dormir afuera. Pero eso no estaba permitido. Muy pocas veces lo dejaban dormir afuera, a veces prefería dormir ahí y despertarse en su habitación al día siguiente. Debería agradecer a los enfermeros, bueno, él no le agradecía a nadie.

El césped le hacía comezón en los tobillos y todo lo que no tenía cubierto del cuerpo, se había salteado el almuerzo porque no tenía hambre aunque no se acordaba la última vez que había comido. La comida no era algo que le entusiasmaba. Él supuso conocer a alguien que si le agradaba comer, pero lo había olvidado. Según su doctora, tenía que encontrar cosas que le agradaran hacer—además de pasar recostado todo el día en el jardín—, también creyó recordar a alguien que hablaba de nubes todo el día pero cada vez que trataba de acordarse, se desvanecía.

**¿Es tu nombre?**

Alzó su mano derecha y la observó, era blanca casi pálida, y solo por pura inercia se llevó dos dedos en la frente, golpeándose lentamente.

— Uchiha-san, es tiempo de su medicación.

Cuando se levantó para seguir a la enfermera, se tambaleó y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, pero siguió adelante.

Él estaba un poco lejos del resto, la gente que estaba a su alrededor era solo un grupo selecto de los casos más graves o extraños en el mundo ninja. Y eso era algo de lo que tenía noción, por ahora. Sasuke descubrió que había gente bastante rara pero jamás les prestó atención, y ellos tampoco trataban de acercarse, lo cual era mejor así.

Se introdujo en los largos pasillos, los cuales tenía que sí o sí pasar para llegar al hall principal. No estaba preocupado, porque si alguien estaba con él, solo así, quizás...

_Sasuke..._

Sus pasos cesaron y miró hacia atrás, alguien lo había llamado. Él solo se detuvo ahí, sin moverse. Volvió a posar su vista al frente y fue ahí cuando el corredor comenzaba a hacerse angosto para él, la enfermera había desaparecido. Algo en su oído comenzó a molestarlo.

_Sasuke-kun..._

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

**Esta crueldad. Este odio.**

Fue lo único que salió de su boca. No se sorprendía porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

— ¿Itachi?

_No te vayas..._

Su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada y empezó a sentirse incómodo. Miró hacía todos lados, sentía que había alguien observándolo. Lo sabía.

— ¿Mamá?

Esa voz femenina que lo llamaba cada vez que tenía que cruzar algún pasillo, lo intrigaba. Él no recordaba la voz de su madre por eso no estaba seguro si era de ella o de alguien más. Y si era de alguien más, ¿de quién?

Sus pies comenzaron a acelerar, quizás era mejor salir de ahí.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Comenzó a correr, y el pasillo se le hacía interminable, cerró los ojos para no ver nada que lo alteraría. El suelo estaba gélido y era en parte culpa de él por estar descalzo todo el tiempo. Ya no llevaba su típico atuendo, ahora solo se reducía a una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla, en su espalda no reposaba ningún emblema. Chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Uchiha-san!

Abrió los ojos y vio como la enfermera estaba en el mismo lugar que él, en el suelo, y las pastillas estaban esparcidas por todos lados, al igual que el vaso de plástico lleno de agua.

— Uchiha-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

Él asintió de inmediato pero no miró hacia atrás, ahora no volvería al jardín hasta que la doctora Aoyama volviera, no iba a recorrer esos pasillos solo otra vez. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a él con un vaso de la mesada, pero el azabache no dejó que lo tocaran. Nadie lo tocaba, excepto cuando tenía sus crisis. — Tenga, Uchiha-san.

Sus manos temblorosas tomaron las pastillas y se las dirigió a la boca seguido por el agua fresca.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— Es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí, señorita Haruno.

La individua alzó la cabeza, mirándola con sorpresa e intranquila — ¿Aoyama-san?

**¿Cómo pudo encontrarnos?**

Una sonrisa coronó en la cara de la mujer que no se supo bien de qué era. — Justamente estaba marchándome hacia mi hospital, y como no creo volver durante un largo tiempo, estaría bien si usted cree, entrevistarla. Teniendo en cuenta que ya he hablado con _todos _en la lista de amigos de Sasuke y que usted ha pospuesto nuestro encuentro durante meses.

Y ante el nombre de él, los ojos verdes decayeron al igual que su sonrisa nerviosa. — L-lo siento, no creo tener-

— Esto podría ayudar a Sasuke en su recuperación, ¿lo sabe?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y apretó los puños, arrugando los papeles que tenía en las manos. — ¿Mi oficina estaría bien?

La doctora sonrió con satisfacción y asintió. — ¿Le molestaría hablar en el camino?

— No, claro que no.

La Aldea de la Hoja emanaba paz y armonía, los niños jugaban en las plazas, las madres aprovechaban las ofertas de frutas y verduras, gente tambaleante que salía de los bares luego de una gran noche. La mujer de ojos azules, observaba todo. Era una lástima que en su hospital no hubieran cosas como esas, porque estaba segura que ayudarían. Contagiar a los pacientes de todo lo que tenía Konoha favorecería a cualquiera, excepto a Sasuke.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoce a Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó la morena.

— Desde que éramos niños.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste?

Sakura levantó la comisura de sus labios. — Sí. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, en realidad, todos suponen que lo conocí en la academia. Pero fue una vez que volvía de un festival que se había organizado en Konoha, con mi madre. Era muy pequeña. Y esta comiendo un dango, y fue ahí cuando él pasó —la sonrisa de ella se agigantó—, Itachi Uchiha lo llevaba en los hombros, y estaban conversando, y él sonreía tanto que no podía ver sus ojos. Hasta que Itachi se fijó en mí, o mejor dicho en el dango que tenía en la mano, después me miró fijamente y me sonrió. Sasuke me miró con curiosidad. Y mi madre saludó con la mano a Itachi, él le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma. Desde ese día, no quise jamás olvidarme esa sonrisa, pero con todo lo que pasó... cuesta mucho recordar.

Naoko Aoyama la miraba fijamente, hasta que detuvieron su paso y el hospital de Konoha se abría a ellas. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, muchas enfermeras sonreían y saludaban a Sakura. Naoko sabía que ella tenía una muy buena reputación, incluso creía que tenía lo suficiente para trabajar en su hospital pero ella siempre sería fiel a su aldea.

Ella abrió una puerta gris y se adentró a la acogedora oficina de la medic-nin. Bastante iluminada y un insistente perfume de vainilla volaba en el aire. — Siéntase cómoda, cerraré la ventana.

La doctora tomó asiento y sacó papel y bolígrafo de su bolso. — Muy bien, ¿qué relación tenías con Sasuke?

— Éramos amigos.

— ¿Éramos? —inquirió.

**¿Se nos coló en nuestras vidas o la buscamos y la abrazamos?**

Los ojos de ella se volvieron tristes. — Él ya no nos quiere en su vida.

— Pero tú trataste de matarlo, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura la observó, enojada. — ¡Él estaba lastimando a mucha gente! ¡Me trató de matar a mi! Sé que no fue la decisión más inteligente que he hecho, pero-

— Trataste de matar a alguien que considerabas un amigo. Él no trató de matarte, sino trató de protegerse.

— Eso es mentira. Cuando vio que yo no podía matar a su compañera, él solo...

Hubo un silencio completo y Naoko la miraba con seriedad. Los ojos de Sakura amenazaban con soltar lágrimas. — ¿Y él, qué?

— Aún siento sus manos en mi cuello, por las noches, me falta el aire —susurró.

El bolígrafo se deslizaba rápidamente por el papel. — ¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó indignada.

— Pregunté si estás enamorada de Naruto, como para tratar de matar a uno de tus amigos por él.

— No, no lo estoy. En un momento creí que podría pero no. Y no solo fue por Naruto, fue por el equipo entero, por la aldea. Pero no lo hice, no pude matarlo.

— Lo amas demasiado como para poder matarlo.

— Si ya lo sabe, ¿por qué lo pregunta? —bisbisó angustiada mirando el suelo.

— Tengo que confirmar mis sospechas. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?

— El día que lo vi en los hombros de Itachi. El día en que me miró. Obviamente no supe lo que era estar enamorada completamente, todos siempre lo decimos, ¿sabe? Creemos que lo estamos y lo decimos todo el tiempo, pero estar enamorada es otra cosa. Es mucho más que un amor platónico. Las veces que vi a Sasuke luego de haberse ido, me daban ganas de abrazarlo. Quiero abrazarlo, parece perdido, incluso abatido y completamente solo. No quiero más soledad para él. No quiero más sufrimiento para nadie de mis seres queridos.

**¿Qué nos ha pasado?**

— Ya veo. Bueno, Sakura, eso es todo. —finalizó levantándose del asiento y guardando el anotador.

— ¿Qué es lo qué tiene? —preguntó de inmediato, sus ojos brillaban con desesperación. — ¿Es grave?

— Por mi trato de confidencialidad, está prohibido que te diga qué es lo que le sucede, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esté bien.

La muchacha asintió y luego se percató de algo. — Aguarde. —Naoko se volteó al mismo tiempo que Sakura revolvía en su cajón. — ¿Podría dárselo? Hágale saber que lo siento mucho, que lo extrañamos. Él seguro que lo sabe pero no quiero que se olvide.

La doctora tomó entre sus manos un bonito retrato, de lo que solía ser un equipo. Era extraño, porque parecía haber salido de otro mundo. La sonrisa de Sakura. Y la mirada llena de fastidio del azabache que se entremezclaba con la del rubio además de la sonrisa torpe de su sensei. Parecían felices. — Claro que se lo daré. Nos veremos pronto, señorita Haruno.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— Uchiha-san, ¿quiere ir a su habitación?

Él solo miraba el hermoso candelabro que se encontraba en el hall, colgando del techo. Estaba recostado en uno de los sillones, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza. Mentiría si les dijera que no necesitaba un gran acolchado y una almohada. Podría pedirlo, pero él jamás hablaba con las enfermeras. Él no hablaba con nadie. Solo con su doctora, o a veces solo, o con su hermano. Él se había ido a hacer largo viaje, según le habían dicho, por eso no podía venir a visitarlo pero eran mentirosos, porque a la noche, él venía y hablaba con él. Itachi lo quería mucho, no como las manos de los pasillos o los demás miembros de su familia que querían lastimarlo.

Todo el mundo quería lastimarlo y no estaba seguro por qué. Él jamás había hecho nada malo. Él jamás se había peleado con nadie o quizás sí, porque él era un ninja, pero después de eso estaba desconcertado. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡Otro más, viejo!

Naruto golpeteó la mesa con el plato vacío. — Ya van doce platos, Naruto-kun.

El rubio la observó y río. — Mayormente, son veinte, no he terminado aún _datte-bayo._

— ¡Aquí va, Naruto!

Teuchi dejó el platillo humeante delante del Jinchūriki. Él comenzó a devorarse los fideos ante la mirada de nerviosismo de la Hyūga. — Naruto-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Hmm-mmm.

— ¿Todo esto es por Sasuke-kun? — Ante solo nombrarlo, él dejó de comer sorprendiendo a la morena. Ayame dejó de cortar las verduras para poner atención. — L-lo siento, yo no quería...

**¿Acaso enviamos a nuestros hijos a este mundo como enviamos a los jóvenes a la guerra?**

— Está bien, Hinata. No hace falta ocultarlo más tiempo. No tratamos de hablar con nadie, muy pocas veces lo hacemos con Kakashi-sensei. La vieja no quiere decirnos nada, y Sakura-chan siempre evita el tema. Digamos que el teme es un tema tabú, nee.

— ¿Estás preocupado?

— Mentiría si dijera que no, lo único que sabemos es que lo han llevado a un hospital muy lejos de aquí para su propia bien. El hecho de no poder hablarlo, me sofoca. Así que gracias por eso, Hinata. —Naruto mostró su mejor sonrisa para la poseedora del Byakugan que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo con seriedad y una ternura escondida.

— ¡Lo sé! —respondió aún sonriendo. — Ahora, comamos _datte-bayo._

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡Aoyama-sensei!

La mujer detuvo su paso ante el llamado de alguien que conocía muy bien. — ¿Nitori?

La muchacha estaba en frente suyo, con sus ojos azules y cabello negro corto, la bandana de la Hoja reposaba en su frente. — ¿Ya nos vamos? —Ella sonrió haciéndole ver la gran mochila que llevaba en sus hombros.

— Pensé que estabas descansando —dijo— Deberías estar descansando.

— Mi brazo está mucho mejor, además debería estar muy inquieta, teniendo en cuenta que su mejor alumna se ausentó por dos meses —habló sonriente.

— De acuerdo. Vamos, tengo mucho que contarte.

Se movían a la velocidad del viento, les llevaría medio día llegar hacia el solitario hospital. Nitori se entristecía de tener que dejar su aldea pero sus ganas de aprender eran muy grandes. — ¿Cómo está el sexy vengador emocionalmente afectado?

— Nitori, no quiero que le pongas apodos a nuestros pacientes. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

— Lo siento, pero de verdad es el único caso que me inquieta.

— En ese sentido, no eres la única. Sasuke estuvo empeorando.

La muchacha se sorprendió. — Eso es imposible, él-

— Tiene el doble de alucinaciones, y por las noches se vuelve agresivo, así que le agregué _carbamazepina_ pero no le hace efecto alguno. Teniendo en cuenta de que habla solo y no estaba comiendo nada, le comencé a dar _aripiprazol_, así que espero que funcione.

— ¿Qué tal con _ziprasidona_? —sugirió Nitori.

— Muy riesgoso. No quiero agobiarlo hasta que se quede dormido.

— ¿No han pensado en vigilarlo mientras duerme? ¿Es sonámbulo?

— Es una buena idea. La semana pasada, una enfermera decidió quedarse media hora mirándolo y él comenzaba a charlar solo, su vocablo era fluido y reía. Sasuke jamás ha reído desde que llegó al hospital y si lo ha hecho siempre fue irónico, pero esta vez lo hacía normalmente.

— Me aterra. El Uchiha si sabe como resultar intimidante y verlo actuar como alguien que no tiene ninguna clase de problemas es...

— Lo sé. Hoy me crucé y pude entrevistar a su compañera de equipo, quien está enamorada de él. Haruno Sakura.

— He oído hablar de ella, está bajo el ala derecha de la Godaime. Es bonita y tiene carácter fuerte. ¿Sasuke la ha mencionado alguna vez? —preguntó intrigada.

— Sí, es por eso que quiero que hable de su vida en Konoha, no hemos apuntado mucho en el tratamiento, me gustaría que enfoquemos en eso. Apuremos el paso, Nitori.

— Sí. —contestó mientras pisaba los troncos con más fuerza.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Dos de la mañana.

La luz de luna se colaba a través de las rejas de la habitación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él dormía pasivamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad pero a los segundos su nariz se arrugó y comenzó a moverse. — Naruto...

Sus ojos se abrieron, apuntaron vacíos hacia el techo blanco y estiró sus manos para buscar el acolchado. Estaba en su habitación, y se alegró por ello. Despertarse en el hall y mirar de forma inquietante las dos puertas que conducían a los pasillos, le aterraba de sobremanera.

**Esperando que vuelvan a salvo, pero sabiendo que algunos de ellos se perderán en el camino.**

Un olor particular le inundó las fosas nasales. Podía reconocerlo. Era como si escuchara una canción, conocía la melodía pero no la letra. Café.

— _Sasuke._

Levantó su vista y la dirigió a sus pies y allí se encontraba. Allí estaba, casi como todas las noches. — ¡Nii-san! ¡Estás aquí!

— _Te lo prometí, ¿de acuerdo?_

El hombre le sonrió y lo cual provocó cierta calidez en su pecho. Se sentó en la cama y refregó sus ojos. — ¿Por qué no vienes de día? Quiero que los conozcas, quiero que los conozcas a todos.

Itachi reía, mirándolo, le sacudió el cabello de manera gentil. — _No puedo._

Él frunció el ceño y dijo: — Pero, ¿por qué no?

—_ Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana y a la tarde también. Muchas misiones._

— Podría ser parte de tu equipo —sugirió Sasuke y sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

— _No lo creo._

El chillido de la puerta se escuchó. — ¿Sasuke?

Él se alteró y miró hacía allí, la Dra. Aoyama había llegado. Volvió a posar su mirada al frente, y no había nadie. Se cruzó de brazos, enojado. — Hola.

— ¿Con quién hablas? Es tarde. —preguntó con delicadeza, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

— No estaba hablando con nadie —negó de inmediato.

La mujer suspiró. — Sasuke...

Él apretó las sábanas con los puños. — ¡Sé que no me crees! ¡Pero te juro que él estaba aquí, estábamos hablando!

Naoko lo observó con una de esas miradas impenetrables que se mezclaban con la incredibilidad. — ¿Quieres decirme su nombre?

— ¿Eh?

— El nombre de la persona con la que estabas hablando.

Sus ojos ónices se perdieron, él lo sabía. — Yo... no lo sé.

**Cuando extraviamos nuestro camino...**

— ¿No lo sabes? Dime su aspecto.

— No sé.

— ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

— No.

Se levantó de inmediato haciendo que Sasuke no pudiera producir ninguna palabras. Los enfermeros aparecieron de inmediato, la doctora les susurró algo en el oído y se dirigieron al Uchiha con determinación. — ¿Q-qué está sucediendo?

— Queremos que descanses bien —dijo uno de los hombres vestido de blanco mientras el otro sacaba una jeringa.

— Solo quédate quieto.

La aguja iba en camino a su brazo y algo en la mente de Sasuke le susurró: "_No_". — Basta, aléjense de mi.

**Consumidos por las sombras, engullidos por la oscuridad. **

Su espalda se estampó contra la pared, y de forma desesperada, trató de evitarlos. Corriendo por toda la habitación, empujándolos con fuerza. Algo retumbaba en su cabeza que decía que se defendiera, que tenía que salir, que ese no era su lugar. Esa maldita voz otra vez. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sintió un pequeño dolor en el brazo. Lo habían inyectado y sus ojos, sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse y su vista comenzó a ser borrosa. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, de lejos vio a alguien casi igual que él, su cabello era más largo y tenía unas marcas extrañas debajo de los ojos.

— _Itachi..._

— _Está bien, Sasuke. Todo estará bien mañana._

**¿Esta oscuridad tiene un nombre? ¿Es tu nombre?**

* * *

**(*)** _Frase del último capítulo de One Tree Hill. _

Taráaaaaaan.

Bienvenidos a todas/os a mi nuevo short-fic. El cual se había atrasado porque, bueh, con todo esto del mundial y había muchas cosas que corregir. Le quiero agradecer principalmente a una de las personas que me ayudó a concluir esta especie de cosa: Mery Anne, alias, _mariaana07_. Tenía la idea pero había que pulir y bastante, pero finally. We got it.

Voy a estar actualizando el lunes (hoy es jueves) y a más tardar el martes, por cierto, no me maten porque no pude continuar ROTF, ¡estoy en eso! Además ahora se vienen las vacaciones de invierno y voy a estar haciendo oneshots o drabbles de otros animes porque SE LO MERECEN.

Finalmente, solo voy a dejar la continuación del capítulo siguiente. *aparecen créditos*

**Capítulo II: "Perder la mente estando sano".**

_Él rió sarcásticamente mientras jugaba con el almohadón. — Vas a perder tu mente tratando de entender la mía._

_— Estoy entrenada para que eso no suceda._

_-/-_

_— ¿Y qué si lo vamos a ver? —sugirió en un susurro esperando el golpe pero no sintió dolor en su cabeza._

_— ¿T-tú dices? ¡NO, NO, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! ¡Es por su bien! Deja de darme esas ideas, Naruto._

_-/-_

_— ¿Qué sucedía con esa sonrisa, Sasuke?_

_— Ella tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de su dolor, una enorme. _

_— ¿Te molestaba?_

_— Solo quería herirla un poco más. _


	2. Perder la mente estando sano

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo II: "Perder la mente estando sano"._

**No puedo respirar y no puedo sonreír. **

La lluvia caía furiosamente sobre el césped y comenzaba a crear puros charcos, él estaba seguro que mañana los patearía como un pequeño niño, cuando nadie lo estuviera viendo. Los hoyos que había en el espacioso jardín los había hecho uno de los ninjas que había tenido una crisis una semana pasada. Lo recordaba, empezó a arrancar el pasto y a comérselo, por lo cual los enfermeros tuvieron que intervenir.

— Sasuke.

Sus pies estaban fríos, había bajado algo la temperatura pero dejó su capa arriba y no se le antojaba ir a buscarla. Era en esos momentos en los cuales les gustaría tener chakra.

— Sasuke, estoy hablándote.

— Hn.

Estaba fastidiado, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero la única manera de salir de allí era hablando. Un gran defecto en él, a Sasuke no le gustaba hablar. Consideraba el silencio como un gran amigo suyo, que lo vino acompañando varios años.

— ¿Debo responder? —preguntó vagamente.

— Si quieres que Itachi venga a visitar-

— Itachi está muerto, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo?

La Dra. Aoyama frunció el ceño. Así que este era _uno de esos días. _Nitori le ha dado el nombre de _"días claros", _eran los días donde Sasuke estaba lúcido y se apegaba más a su personalidad, podría ser bueno o malo. Y era uno de esos días, donde había que aprovechar lo máximo para sacar qué era lo que pensaba y sentía.

— Sí, es verdad. Lo siento. Itachi está muerto. —Naoko apretó los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de vacilación. Oprimió entre sus manos el objeto que tenía detrás de su espalda. — Una persona me ha dado algo, para que te lo diera.

— Hn.

**Será mejor que esto valga la pena.**

La mirada de Sasuke no estaba enfocada en la mujer, su mirada se perdía entre los árboles que rodeaban el hospital, y a veces podía ver, en un reflejo, el gran escudo de chakra que éste tenía. _Imposible de romper_, pensó. Ya lo había intentado millones de veces, por lo menos las primeras veces que había llegado.

— Mira.

Lo extendió hacia él, y el azabache posó sus ojos ónices en un viejo portaretratos. Tardó solo unos segundos en reconocer a las personas que se encontraban allí. — ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

— Una amiga tuya, Saku-

— Yo no tengo amigos —la interrumpió casi con rudeza.

— Hay mucha gente que te quiere, Sasuke, y desea lo mejor para ti.

— No me interesa esa clase de gente.

— ¿Qué te gustaba hacer de pequeño? —preguntó de repente.

Sasuke no contestó.

******Me siento insensible la mayor parte del tiempo.**

— Entrenabas mucho, ¿verdad?

Siguió en silencio.

— ¿De qué te arrepientes, Sasuke? ¿Qué cambiarías de tu vida?

— ¿Por qué no hablas, Sasuke? ¿Nadie te pregunta por qué?

— Deje de hablar luego de la masacre. No quería hacer nada con el mundo, ahí afuera. Creo que no era feliz, pero lo era estando callado, pero claro, jamás me dejarían solo. El episodio de estar solo no iba a durar para siempre, la escuela no me hacía ningún sentido pero tenía un propósito y yo deje todo por ese propósito. Me sentí mal por ellos pero cuando finalmente me fui, no significó nada. Lo de tocar fondo es mentira. Yo toqué fondo, pero siempre se puede llegar más abajo. Estás vivo. Estás muerto. ¿De verdad importa?

La Dra. Aoyama estaba deleitada ante las palabras del joven ninja, él jamás había dicho tantas frases juntas, todo lo tenía perfectamente anotado.

Ella suspiró, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, ajustándose los lentes. — Esta bien todo lo dijiste, ¿sabes? Sé que es difícil contarle tus cosas a una extraña, pero esto puede ayudarte, incluso en bajarte los años de condena cuando termine tu tratamiento.

Él rió sarcásticamente mientras jugaba con el almohadón. — Vas a perder tu mente tratando de entender la mía.

**********Cuanto más bajo caiga, más alto subiré.**

— Estoy entrenada para que eso no suceda. Seguiremos hablando de esto mañana, ¿cómo estás durmiendo, quieres que de algún calmante para puedas dormir bien la siesta?

Era obvio que podía rechazarlo pero no admitiría que se había vuelto adicto a todas las cosas que le daban ahí. Le encantaba dormir, porque era una de las cosas que podía hacer libremente. Nadie puede meterse en sus sueños.

— No estoy durmiendo bien, tengo pesadillas.

Naoko frunció el ceño. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— No.

Y el azabache fue honesto. Estaba cansado de hablar, no queria hacerlo por millones de años, si fuese mudo quizás todo sería menos complicado. La decepción fue clara en los ojos de la doctora pero no le reclamó nada.

— Le diré a las enfermeras que te den un somnifero no muy fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió sin mirarla.

******Y me pregunto: ¿Por qué oscurecí solo para brillar?**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— Todo lo que tienes, Sakura-chan, las cosas comunes haces que se conviertan en algo útil, nee.

Naruto dejó colgado en la puerta el llamador de ángeles hecho por tapas de botellas. Sakura sin nada de dificultad, dejó las cinco grandes cajas que tenía en sus brazos en el suelo. — No lo he hecho yo, fue un niño del hospital, con leucemia.

Estaban en el nuevo apartamento de Sakura, quien luego de insistir a sus padres, le habían dado el permiso de vivir sola. Era un lugar acogedor, ni muy grande ni muy chico. Sakura no era como su amiga, Ino Yamanaka, quien le gustaban las ostentosidades. El rubio comenzó a jugar con sus manos, se comenzó a poner nervioso ante lo que iba a preguntar.

— ¿Y qué si lo vamos a ver? —sugirió en un susurro esperando el golpe pero no sintió dolor en su cabeza.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos hasta que sintió la voz desasosegada de ella. — ¿T-tu dices? —preguntó murmurando, y luego recobró la compostura— ¡NO, NO, está prohibido! ¡Es por su bien! Deja de darme esas ideas, Naruto.

De mala gana comenzó a sacar las cosas de las cajas y la cara de Naruto se llenaba de desilusión. — ¿Cómo sabemos que está bien?

— Bueno pues, he hablado con la Dra. Aoyama y dijo que está haciendo lo posible para que Sasuke-kun se recupere. Venga, deja de hablar tonterías y ayúdame con esto.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a la ventana mientras la lluvia caía. Él no tenía un buen presentimiento, no lo tenía.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

**En busca de la luz dorada.**

Abrió los ojos, sin exaltación, podía escuchar risas y murmullos a lo lejos. Se encontró a sí mismo con las ropas que solía usar cuando era genin, y al _equipo 7, _a tan solo unos pasos de él. Se sorprendió ante eso pero no dijo nada, estaba consciente que estaba en un sueño, un sueño que venía soñando durante largos años. Esos típicos sueños que le carcomían el cerebro y lo que le quedaba de alma.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —la miembro femenina lo recibió con jocosidad, irradiándolo con sus orbes verdes. — ¡Despertaste! Te dejamos un poco de sopa aquí...

Él no dijo nada ni tomó entre sus manos el plato que le estaba dando, solo se quedó allí. La desilución atacó a la niña, decidió dejar la fuente delante de él y se levantó. — Creo que iré a recorrer un poco los alrededores...

Apenas desapareció, el rubio comenzó a despotricar contra él. — ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! ¡Debes tratarla mejor! ¡Conoces a Sakura-chan, ella-...!

— No me interesa, cállate.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario donde ella se había ido. Naruto seguía gritándole barbaridades pero Kakashi, descansando en un árbol, no le decía nada. _Típico de él, _pensó. No quiso alejarse mucho, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a despertarse y a volver al mundo real. Todavía seguía sin saber por qué soñaba lo que soñaba, y no había considerado entre sus opciones el hecho de contárselo a la Dra. Aoyama. ¿Cómo hacía para controlar lo que hacía? Eso no sucede, eso no sucede en los sueños de nadie, pero hoy raramente podía hacerlo y no se quedaría al lado de su viejo equipo quienes iban a traerle sus viejos recuerdos para atormentarlo.

Estar al lado de ellos era lo peor que podía-

— _¡Ahhhh!_

**Es un sacrificio razonable.**

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y reconoció el grito desgarrador. _Sakura._

Sus pies no podían moverse, estaba haciendo fuerza. No podía hacerlo, él quería moverse, él quería-

— ¡Uchiha-san!

Y despertó para encontrarse con una de las enfermeras de la noche que lo miraba con algo de lástima. Plasmado en sudor que se mezclaba con su agitada respiración. — ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué hora es?

— Cinco de la mañana. Tuvo una pesadilla, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

¿Gritos? Él no había gritado, de eso estaba seguro. No quiso desmentirlo, podrían pasar millones de cosas mientras estaba dormido. Cuando se había ido de Konoha, había prometido que todo podría tenerlo, que todo iba a poder controlarlo, pero últimamente no lo estaba haciendo y eso comenzaba a hacer un problema.

— Vete, ya estoy mejor —soltó con brusquedad dándose la vuelta y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

La enfermera no replicó, pues era una de las que estaba desde el principio, conocía sus manías y no estaba en posición de iniciar ninguna discusión con él. El azabache suspiró cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba con lentitud, y su mirada se reposó en la luna llena y en el cielo nublado. La lluvia había parado pero el frío se triplicó, Sasuke decidió poner su mente en blanco y no tratar de pensar en algo o alguien puntualmente, sino cuando menos se daría cuenta, estaría dormido otra vez.

Abrió uno de los cajones mientras apoyaba sus codos en la cama, un cuaderno viejo y un lápiz era lo único que había. Lo abrió, las primeras páginas estaban ocupadas, encontró una vacía y comenzó a escribir:

_15 de agosto, el mismo sueño de la vez pasada, pero Sakura gritaba al final. Dicen que estuve gritando y se escuchaba en todos los pasillos, pero pienso que no fue así._

Escuchó pasos y guardó el cuaderno de inmediato. Agudizó su oído pero por pura inercia cerró los ojos.

— ¿Otro episodio?

Era la voz de la Dra. Aoyama, podría reconocerla a kilómetros.

— Sí, esta vez gritaba el nombre de una tal "_Sakura_", doctora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando las voces comenzaron a alejarse, él quería seguir escuchando a pesar de que la actitud de "chusma" se asemejaba mucho a Naruto y no a él. Pero tratar de hacerlo le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza, quizás era mejor tratar de dormir y esperar hasta mañana.

Dormir siempre curaba cualquier mal. Dormir hacía olvidar.

**Brilla, brilla, brillante.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— Pero vieja-...

— ¡He dicho que no!

El grito perpetró en las paredes de la oficina, ella jamás dijo una palabra, sin embargo nadie podía callarlo a él. Naruto la observó, enojado. — Solo dame una razón, ¿qué le están haciendo?

— Esas son cosas confidenciales, aunque quisiera no podría decirte nada, solo puedo decirte que está en un mejor lugar.

Él suspiró derrotado y Sakura lo miró con lastima. Había sido una cobarde porque si ella insistía con él, solo así lograría sacarle algo más que un _"está en un lugar mejor". _Como sea, ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? Eso no hacía que estén tranquilos, por su parte, él y ella y quizás Kakashi porque a Sai no le importaba si el Uchiha estaba vivo o muerto o en parte sí, ya que _"la felicidad de sus amigos se hacía inestable en lo que le pasaría al idiota" _o eso le había dicho Ino.

Ellos habían comenzado una relación, era algo bueno, se había puesto feliz por su amiga apenas se lo contó. Podría haber reaccionado con más alegría pero sus problemas tenían nombre y apellido: _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Él era una tortura, pero lo amaba. Era puro masoquismo. Él no se cansaba de destruirla y ella de reparar todo. Reparar su corazón, de a pedazos.

— Por favor —susurró ella— Déjenos verlo, solo una vez.

— No —dijo en definitiva.

— ¡Ugh!

El chico de ojos azules salió corriendo de allí ante la mirada alerta de Sakura. — ¡Naruto, espera!

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡¿Él no vino?!

La enfermera se asustó cuando el azabache golpeó el escritorio y le dio una mirada llena de enojo. — D-dijo que estaba muy ocupado, Uchiha-san.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Sasuke?

Se dio la vuelta ferozmente para encontrarse cara a cara la Dra. Aoyama, se acercó a ella con los puños apretados. — Itachi me prometió que hoy iba a venir, ¿dónde está?

Ella miró fijamente el brillo en los ojos del joven ninja, y cómo había cambiado. — Sasuke, ya hemos hablado de esto ayer. ¿Recuerdas algo?

El muchacho frunció el ceño, pues tenía pocos recuerdos del día anterior, es como si su mente se hubiese dormido. — No.

— Vamos a mi oficina.

La oficina de Naoko Aoyama rebozaba en libros y estaba estrictamente ordenada, aunque arriba de su pupitre habían papeles esparcidos y carpetas de colores. Sasuke observó a su alrededor como si no conociera el lugar. Había una sillón rojo que parecía lucir muy cómodo de lejos y un candelabro que colgaba de las paredes color crema pero no estaba prendido, ya que la gran ventana tenía las cortinas corridas y dejaba ver todo el patio del hospital. Es más, podría verse donde él estaba siempre, como si pudiese vigilar a todos y a todas.

— Toma asiento —invitó ella. El sillón escarlata terminó siendo más cómodo de lo que pensaba. — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? —preguntó con aspereza.

— Ha mandado un mensaje, ayer, cuando dormías. Dijo que no iba a poder venir.

Eso había sido una patada en el estómago. — Él lo prometió...

— Lo sé, pero créeme que él es muy fiel a la aldea y-

— ¿De qué aldea? Nunca supe de qué aldea era.

_Touché. — _Konoha, ustedes son de Konoha, así como toda tu familia. Eran un clan muy poderoso.

— Ellos murieron en un incendio. Itachi me lo ha dicho.

Naoko apretó los labios. Esto estaba yéndose por las ramas, no estaba bien. — Además de Itachi, tienes a tus amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —inquirió, sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron por unos segundos. — ¿Tengo amigos?

**Olvido a mi familia. Olvido a mis amigos.**

— Sí, Sasuke, claro que los tienes. Ellos están afuera, esperándote, por eso debes curarte.

El animo del azabache pareció subirle en unos cuantos segundos pero luego, apareció una mueca de dolor. — ¿Y cómo hago con las voces? ¿Y la gente que quiere matarme? ******  
**

— ¿Quién quiere matarte, Sasuke?

Se encogió en el asiento y miró al suelo. — No lo sé, gente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda, qué tienes ganas de hacer? —preguntó con cautela.

— Lastimarme, para detener el dolor — bisbisó.

**No puedo abrirme y llorar, porque estuve en silencio toda mi vida.**

El lápiz se deslizaba en la hoja con rapidez al mismo tiempo que ella preguntaba: — ¿Crees que no existiendo, calmaras todo tu dolor?

— A veces.

— Mira esto, Sasuke.

Apenas observó la foto, se reconoció al instante. Pero, ¿quienes eran las otras personas? Algo se le hacía familiar.

— Esa sonrisa... —musitó.

— ¿Qué sucedía con esa sonrisa, Sasuke? —cuestionó.

— Ella tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de su dolor, una enorme.

— ¿Te molestaba?

**Oscurezco y estoy en el infierno.**

Él giró ligeramente su cabeza, como si la foto podría cambiar al hacerlo pero todo siguió como estaba. — Solo quería herirla un poco más. Cada vez que la veo, me produce dolor. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con esta gente?

Dejó el portaretratos en el escritorio como si quemara y Naoko mantuvo muy en cuenta su actitud. — ¿Los conoces?

— No. Siento... siento que los vi antes.

**Necesito un amigo, pero no puedo gritar.**

La cara de confusión en él hizo que la doctora lo mandase a descansar. Era suficiente trabajo por hoy, la mente de Sasuke era como la caja de Pandora, nunca se sabe con lo que se puede encontrar. Los pies del azabache se arrastraban por los pasillos y llevaba el ceño fruncido, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con intensidad.

— Uchiha-san, ¿está bien?

Una de las enfermeras lo reconoció. — Solo quiero ir a mi habitación.

— Uchiha-san... su habitación está del otro lado.

**No soy bueno, no soy bueno para nadie.**

Nunca supo cuando cayó al suelo y todo se volvió a tornar borroso. Sentía que alguien le estaba pisando el pecho, lo suficiente para no poder respirar.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Teme..._

**Porque lo único que me interesa es ser el número #1**

— ¡Puedo escuchar las voces otra vez! —gritó pero ningún sonido salió, dejó de sentir el piso cuando lo subieron a una camilla y la Dra. Aoyama apareció diciéndole cosas que no podía escuchar, solo vio como sus labios se movían. — ¡Las voces!

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y todo fue negro.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Hace quince minutos que se encontraba allí, en un rincón, mirándolo. Tenía un nudo en su garganta, y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Los puños de Naruto sangraban sin parar mientras se estampaban en un árbol a medio destruir. No tenía la suficiente valentía en decirle que se detenga, sabía por qué estaba así. Maquillaba su exterior con una hermosa sonrisa, pero por dentro, Naruto Uzumaki estaba destruido. Hinata había sido una buena y sana distracción pero no era lo suficiente para hacerle acordar dónde estaba su amigo, quien quizás podría estar sufriendo, solo. Eso le rompía más el corazón.

Aún recordaba cómo lo había capturado. _Miedosa_. Por detrás, como toda una cobarde. Clavando un kunai en su brazo, envenenado, con suficiente somnifero para dormir a un elefante. Logró asesinar a Danzou, eso no le importaba mucho, tarde o temprano, él iba a ser una amenaza para la aldea. Una vez que lo hizo, sintió como si lo hubiera traicionado, ¡y vaya estupidez! Él no era nadie para hablar de traición, tampoco.

— Naruto, detente.

Él siguió, con más violencia.

Sakura frunció el ceño. — ¡Esto es mi culpa también, joder! —él se detuvo, respirando con agitación y casi gimiendo del dolor. — Siempre vuelvo a ser la persona que estoy intentando no ser, últimamente había conseguido que las cosas me dieran igual, pero al final nada. No tenía que sentir nada por él, ¿entiendes?

La kunoichi se desmoronó. — Lo sé, Sakura-chan. Si hay algo que no sé, es que no sé qué decir en este momento.

— Lo quiero aquí —dijo con determinación y secándose las lágrimas. — O si por lo menos está muy lejos, quiero saber exactamente todo.

— ¿Cómo vamos hacerlo? Son archivos que la vieja tiene guardados.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción. — ¿Olvidaste quién soy?

— Según Sai, si es algo muy importante, luego de leerlos, los quema —dijo algo derrotado.

— Eso es porque Sai nunca se topó con Sakura Haruno.

Si hay algo que al rubio le gustó de ese día era el brillo lleno de determinación de su amiga. Así tendría que ser todos los días, y rezaba porque así fuera.

* * *

**(*):** Numb by Marina And The Diamonds.

¿Qué tal? Sé que no subí la continuación el día que prometí, pero sepan que armar este fic es algo raro y suele costarme bastante, escribo medio capítulo y después lo vuelvo a borrar, estoy indecisa pero acá esta finalmente (excusa patética la mía)

Espero que les haya gustado, y los reviews son como caramelos, lo saben ;).


	3. Tus demonios lucen como yo

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo III: "Tus demonios lucen como yo"._

— Uchiha, hace dos horas que lleva ahí adentro.

**Soy un fénix en el agua.**

Escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta pero él siguió abrazando sus piernas, luego comenzó a acariciar el agua. Gracias al vapor, podía mantenerse el calor pero fuera, estaba helado. Se acostó en la bañera mirando el techo que mezclaba sus colores entre el gris y el blanco además de la humedad. Mantuvo su respiración y se hundió hacia abajo, lo único que lograba escuchar eran sonidos incongruentes. Sus ojos no comenzaron a picarle en ningún momento, quizás era porque él y sus gran pulmones estaban acostumbrados a pasar varios minutos debajo del agua. Estar inconexo con el afuera le daba mucho que pensar pero tampoco quería matarse pensando, porque sabía que eso afectaría su salud. Como había pasado en el pasillo.

**Un pez que aprendió a volar.**

_Había despertado en su habitación, y a su lado se encontraba la Dra. Aoyama mirándolo, acongojada. — ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Ella tomó asiento a los pies de la cama. — Tuviste un ataque de pánico, Sasuke._

_Apretó sus labios. — ¿Eso es grave?_

_— Si es controlado, claro que no. Te doy mis disculpas, no lo vi venir. No presentaste ningún síntoma, dime, ¿recuerdas algo?_

_El azabache frunció el ceño y sus ojos se dirigieron a las sábanas blancas. — Pude escuchar las voces otra vez._

_— ¿Qué te decían?_

_— Solo mi nombre, ellos me llamaban por mi nombre —susurró._

_— ¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó._

_— No lo sé, pero sé que los conozco de algún lado. Sus voces, las he escuchado._

**Y siempre he sido un hijo, pero las plumas están destinadas para el cielo.**

_— Sasuke, escucha... —tomó su mano, lo que hizo que él la mirara, algo aterrado ante su toque. — Yo no he escuchado nada cuando estaba contigo. Nadie lo ha hecho._

_— No estoy loco —refutó con confianza, alejando su palma. No quería que lo tocaran._

_— Nadie dice que lo estés._

_— Quiero estar solo —dijo aumentando el tono de voz._

_Naoko suspiró y se levantó. — Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy en mi oficina, o solo... avísale a las enfermeras._

_Él solo se dio la vuelta, ignorándola por completo._

Los recuerdos se esfumaron cuando alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó hacia arriba. —¡Uchiha, casi se ahoga!

El enfermero lo miró algo conmocionado mientras que Sasuke le frunció el ceño, claramente molesto. _Él no iba a suicidarse_. Pero hacia un enfermero experimentado quien está acostumbrado a lidiar con personas suicidas, él estaba actuando como uno. El azabache le arrebató la toalla que tenía entre las manos y se la ató a la cintura, saliendo del agua, apoyando sus pies en sus prendas sucias y luego hundiéndolos en sus pantuflas.

_Hace frío afuera, abrígate, Sasuke._

— Lo sé —susurró él.

No tuvo ganas de competir contra las voces en su cabeza y terminó contestándoles. Decidió cambiarse detrás del biombo color café que se encontraba en el baño. El conjunto que tenía era igual al que solía usar siempre, pero este tenía los pantalones negros y la remera blanca—sin ningún símbolo atrás, por supuesto—.

Una vez que salió, los pasillos se encontraban deshabitados a no ser por las enfermeras que transportaban algunos pacientes, y la mayoría eran intratables. Jamás saldrían de allí. Y es por eso que él deseaba no ser uno de ellos, tenías ganas de estar afuera. Con su hermano, con Itachi.

**Así que estoy deseando, deseando aún más por la emoción de llegar.**

Su habitación se encontraba limpia y ordenada, las enfermeras hacían bien su trabajo cuando él se ausentaba. Caminó hacia su cajón, sacando el diario, el cual estaba cerrado y le rogaba a Kami que nadie lo haya leído. Era la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Y aún no sabía cómo había llegado a uno de esos puntos de comenzar a escribir, pero él sabía que algo malo pasaba. Cada vez que veía a su doctora, y le daba los buenos días, ella de inmediato fruncía el ceño. Como si fuese un pecado saludar a alguien, aunque sea por respeto.

_Tú no respetas a nadie, Sasuke._

Raspó su oreja con el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Se acomodó en la cama, tapándose con los grandes acolchados. Cerró los ojos y por más de diez minutos, la habitación se mantuvo en pleno silencio... hasta que escuchó pasos y sus ojos se abrieron. Apoyó las manos en las sábanas, levantándose pero poniendo su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, como si alguien podría hacerle daño por detrás. Estaba nublado pero la pieza estaba iluminada, aún así, la atmósfera era extraña. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie respondió. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse pero cuando puso su cabeza se encontró con unos ojos verdes mirándolo con ternura. — ¡Ahhhhh!

Cayó de la cama, con torpeza, uso sus brazos para alejarse y apoyó su espalda en la pared. — Hola, Sasuke-kun.

Apretó los puños y se levantó, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Quién mierda eres?

**Solo prefiero estar causando el caos que recostarme al filo de este cuchillo.**

Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. — ¿No me recuerdas?

— Sal de mi cama, vete de aquí, quienquiera que seas. No quiero hablar con nadie.

— Vuelve a casa —le dijo, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?

— Vuelve —La muchacha se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. — Este no es tu casa, Sasuke-kun. Konoha es tu casa.

— Konoha... —susurró él. Llevó su mano a la de ella. — ¿Sakura?

**Porque dicen que es el HOGAR dónde tu corazón está grabado en piedra.**

La sonrisa de ella se agrandó. — Dime tus secretos más profundos, tus mayores miedos. Tus deseos, tus sueños. Lo que piensas por las noches, déjame entrar. _Déjame entrar_.

**Es donde vas cuando estás solo.**

— _¡SASUKE!_

Su corazón latía con rapidez, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los ojos de la Dra. Aoyama lo miraban con preocupación, se encontraba empapado en sudor y su mirada estaba perdida. Habían piezas del rompecabezas que no encajaban, y el azabache estaba dándose cuenta de eso.

**Es donde vas a descansar tus huesos. No es solo donde descansas tu cabeza**.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Refregó sus ojos y con su pelo enmarañado, caminó hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era. — ¿Karin?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y elevó sus labios, tratando de formar una sonrisa, pero todo lo que le salió fue una expresión de cansancio_. — _Hola, siento molestarte, yo solo-

— Ven, pasa. No te preocupes, es mi día libre. —La oficina de Sakura era parecido a su casa, coincidía en ser acogedora y ordenada además de simple. Karin tomó asiento en el sillón color crema y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, algo nerviosa. La dueña de ojos verdes, no la miró fijamente cuando entró, fue directamente a la cocina. — ¿Café?

— Sí, por favor.

La mirada de Karin se deslizó hacia los portaretratos que se encontraban en la mesada, pero más en una persona. _Él_. No supo reconocer esa mirada que se plasmaban en las fotografías, pero no era nada comparada como la última vez que lo vio.

_Quieta, Karin._

— Aquí tienes.

Los ojos de Sakura y ella se encontraron, y la pelirroja suspiró con alivio. _Odiaba recordar ese día_. — Gracias.

— Dime, ¿tienes alguna herida? —preguntó.

— No, yo solo... —las palabras no salían de su boca. — ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke-kun?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero para la decepción de la chica sentada adelante, le dio la misma respuesta que a todos los demás. — Él está en un mejor lugar ahora.

Hubo un silencio largo donde ambas kunoichis solo miraban su taza de café. Era algo incómodo, por lo menos para la dueña de ojos verdes, hablar de alguien a quien tienen en común y de maneras particulares.

— ¿Alguna vez... miraste a alguien a los ojos y te diste cuenta que los habías perdido para siempre?

Sakura no supo que cara poner ante las preguntas de la chica, ¿se refería a Sasuke-kun? Era obvio que quería saber cómo ella lo estaba llevando, quizás así la pelirroja podría comparar su dolor con el de ella, pero Sakura sabía que era muy diferente. Desde pequeña, ella lo conocía y con el tiempo se había enamorado de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo Karin lo llegó a conocer? ¿Dos años... o menos? Apretó los labios, sintió un calor en la nuca.

— Solo pienso que siempre hay una parte de esa persona que se queda consigo. No importa cuanto cambie, _siempre hay algo_.

La cara de Karin se llenó de muecas cálidas, casi poniendo una sonrisa invisible. — Él de verdad ha cambiado mucho, la última vez que nos vimos, lo comprobé. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La sonrisa era de dolor.

Los pulmones de Sakura se llenaron de aire para luego exhalar. — Nunca pierdas la fe. Eso fue lo único que me ha impulsado a esperar todos estos años.

Ninguna de las dos se dirigieron a Sasuke directamente, porque quizás no nombrarlo, hacía que doliera un poco menos.

**Mientras estemos juntos, ¿qué importa a dónde vayamos?**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— Luces cansado.

— No lo estoy —contestó de inmediato.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Mi hermano.

— ¿Su muerte? —ella preguntó.

— Yo lo maté —respondió brevemente.

**Así que cuando esté listo para ser más audaz...**

— Sí, pero, ¿qué recuerdas de él?

Una imagen de un Itachi sonriente coronó en la cabeza del azabache, pero luego, todo se tornó de color rojo y ver a su hermano agonizando en el piso, y después sus padres... todo el mundo.

— Sangre. Casi siempre.

— Cierra los ojos, Sasuke —pidió la Dra. Aoyama y el muchacho la miró frunciendo el ceño. — Solo hazlo.

Él hizo caso. — ¿Y ahora?

— Imagina: Tu clan nunca fue destruido, Itachi nunca tuvo que cumplir ninguna orden. Solo imagina eso.

— ¿Cómo puedo imaginarme algo que nunca pasó? —inquirió tedioso.

— Sí pasó, _pero nunca pasó_. ¿Entiendes? ¿Ahora, qué ves?

El azabache suspiró pero en su mente todo parecía tan real, apretó los párpados con más fuerza, y todo comenzó a retroceder. Itachi jamás asistió a la oficina del Hokage. Itachi nunca fue un espía doble. Su clan nunca tuvo sed de ser los líderes de Konoha ni ganas de derrocar al Sandaime. Todo estaba bien.

**Y mis cortes se hayan curado con el tiempo...**

— Itachi está sonriendo, acaba de llegar de una misión y mi madre lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo. Mi padre es un hombre pacífico, y vino de hablar con la Hokage para asegurar más la aldea. Pasó, pero nunca pasó —repitió él, escondiendo una sonrisa.

La Dra. Aoyama disimuló su entusiasmo. Por fin, Sasuke estaba cooperando y no haciendo nada a medias.

**La comodidad descansará sobre mi hombro, y enterraré mi pasado atrás.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! —ella exclamó.

Había un ápice de culpabilidad en los ojos del rubio. El aire se convirtió de agradable a pesado, no evitó levantar la voz aunque él se lo haya susurrado.— Hinata y Sai me ayudaron.

Eso no hacía que Sakura se sintiera mejor. Hace media hora, Karin había dejado su casa y decidió dormir un poco más pero se despertó ante los golpes desesperados de su amigo.

— Pensé que Hokage-sama tendría estas cosas quemadas o guardadas con jutsus más complicados —murmuró observando lo que tenía entre las manos.

— Debemos leerlo —animó Naruto sentándose en el sillón.

Ella le entregó los archivos al rubio. — Tú primero.

La cara de él se tornó blanca y sopesó su acción pero finalmente abrió la carpeta. Lo primero que resaltó fueron tres fotos de Sasuke, cuando era pequeño, otra cuando era genin y la última, de adolescente. Naruto carraspeó.

— "Tiene un aire de misterio y perturbación en él, como algo que sabes hace muchos años pero en verdad no lo conoces. Chico problemático, joven y confundido. Un mundo que ha creado en su mente y no está bien". Sakura-chan, esto casi no tiene sentido.

— Para un psiquiatra, creo que sí. ¿Qué más dice?

— Esto parece borrado, no puedo leerlo —contestó frustrado y la kunoichi le quitó el papel de las manos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, afinando la mirada. — "A veces, cuando estoy por mi cuenta, me imagino a mi en el tiempo. La vida saliendo-". Diablos, lo demás está borrado.

— Hay mucho más papelerío aquí... pero solo son tratos con la aldea, para hablar de él. Conferencias.

— ¿Crees que las frases que están entre comillas, las ha dicho Sasuke-kun? —preguntó.

— Puede ser... Sakura-chan, esto es muy confuso.

— Todo es muy confuso. Pero hay algo que está claro, Sasuke-kun no está bien —concluyó ella.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡Sasuke, basta!

El azabache forcejeaba con desesperación con cuatro enfermeros. Los gritos de su doctora no parecían calmarlo y era que todo estaba bien. Lo había dejado solo unas horas, y comenzó a ponerse violento con cualquiera que le hablase. _Eso no era normal._ Decidió acercarse y hablarle pero él contestó con un manotazo agresivo. Eso tampoco era un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura!

**Siempre te mantendré conmigo.**

**Tú estarás siempre en mi mente.**

— ¡Sasuke, si no te calmas, voy a inyectarte! —amenazó la mujer pero eso no pareció afectarle. Él seguía gritando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales explotaran.

— ¡Quiero ir con mi equipo, no debo estar aquí! ¡Ayuda! —rugía el azabache.

**Pero hay un resplandor en la oscuridad, nunca lo sabré a menos que lo intente.**

Nitori apareció de repente, y clavó la aguja directo en el omóplato y Naoko la reprendió con la mirada. — ¿Qué? No iba a calmarse nunca, parecía un gran caso de _TEI_**(**)**

Sasuke comenzó a perder las fuerzas. Los enfermeros lograron acostarlo en la cama, y salieron acomodando sus ropas tratando de no soltar ningún improperio delante de su jefa. _"Ese Uchiha siempre causando problemas"._

Sus párpados comenzaron a amenazar con cerrarse pero comenzó a murmurar. — A veces creo que nací al revés, ¿sabes? Que salí de mi mamá de la manera equivocada. Oigo voces que van hacia atrás. A la gente que debería amar, la odio. Y a la gente que debería odiar...

Y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana cuando le dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejó en la mesa, a un lado, tratando que no mojara ninguna de las hojas esparcidas en el suelo. Había corrido al costado la robusta mesa de madera como a sus ganas de dormir. Unas ojeras oscuras se escondían debajo de sus ojos pero no era algo que le importase, le importaba más los documentos que tenía delante. Naruto se había horas antes y se los dejó a cargo—siempre queriendo deshacerse de sus problemas fácilmente—, y se fue a su casa antes de lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

Y allí se encontraba ella, terminando de leer el archivo que tenía su maestra guardados.

— "No se encontró bien esta semana, se despierta gritando a la madrugada y tiene muchas alucinaciones. Hemos puesto otra especie de medicación, espero que eso funcione. Saludos".

No tenía ni firma, ni era demasiado extenso pero era la única hoja que tenía palabras al menos entendibles. Las demás parecían tener un código ya que no eran claras.

Se arrastró hacia el sillón. ¿De qué servía trasnochar si no era con él? Ella iría a verlo en sus sueños.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**(*)** Home by Gabrielle Aplin.

**(**)** Trastorno Explosivo Interno.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero acá está. La continuación será subida el domingo, sin falta.

Gracias por el apoyo.

Misa xo.


	4. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo IV: ¿Por dónde empiezo?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

De lejos podría escucharse todo el barullo que el bar provocaba, como el palo de billar se estrellaba con brusquedad contra las bolas y como los vasos colisionaban por los brindis. Los ninjas de Konoha festejaban porque las misiones—en su mayoría—, había sido un éxito. Además de que era viernes. Se sienta con completa calma delante de ella. No iba a hacer ningún movimiento o se iba a poner a chillar para exaltar y lograr que su amiga se ponga peor. Sus uñas pintadas de coral se aferran al vaso de sake mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus ojos verdes parecían dos huecos vacíos que solo brillaban por la pura ebriedad.

— ¿Sakura? —la llamó. Apoyó sus manos en las de ella, tratando de que libere el cristal entre sus manos, pero ella no lo suelta—. Vamos, ya es suficiente.

— Déjame, Ino —murmura apretando los labios. Sonaba desolada.

— Dime que sucede.

— Yo... —las palabras no salían de su boca—. Yo...

— ¿Es acerca de Sasuke-kun, verdad? —pregunta y ante el nombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Definitivamente era eso.

**Mi corazón está roto.**

— Él está sufriendo —dijo arrastrando las palabras y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

**Que alguien lo arregle.**

— Él va a estar bien, nos lo ha dicho Hokage-sama —decía la rubia con optimismo.

— No, no lo está. Tiene un problema, un problema mental. Está encerrado en un hospital, tiene un trastorno.

Sakura rompió en llanto e Ino trató de ocultar su impresión. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Mis paredes se están cerrando. **

— Naruto robó unos documentos, no sé cómo lo hizo. Pero leí toda la verdad, él no está bien.

— ¿Quién más sabe esto, Sakura? —preguntó con seriedad.

— Tú y yo. Naruto no ha podido lograr leer los últimos papeles, si lo hubiera hecho, habría salido corriendo tratando de buscarlo —dijo dándole fondo blanco a su vaso.

— Hay que mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte puede ser tan vulnerable interiormente? —susurró como si se lo preguntara a ella misma.

**Atrapado en un huyo profundo.**

— Escúchame, Sakura —Ino apretó sus manos— Si estar con nosotros, hubiera sido algo bueno para la salud de Sasuke, es obvio que su doctora hubiera dejado que lo veamos. Quizás, el hecho de que esté exiliado, es algo bueno.

— ¿Puedo dormir hoy en tu casa? No quiero estar sola —las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos.

La rubia miró a su alrededor. — Primero salgamos de aquí, frentona.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Las cortinas se abrieron con brusquedad y el sol impactó en toda la habitación, haciendo que él apretara los párpados y se removiera con molestia en la cama. — ¡Arriba, arriba, Uchiha-san! ¡Hora del desayuno! —. Gruño, tomó la almohada y se tapó la cara. — ¡Hoy va a ser un día muy muy hermoso!

— Púdrete —la insultó sin ningún filtro. Pero ella no respondió nada, y solo le sonrió con ternura. Una ternura que a él le daba asco. Sasuke no necesitaba de esa ternura.

Luego de que la enfermera saliera por la puerta dejando el desayuno servido en bandeja, unos tacos resonaron haciendo que el azabache refunfuñara. — Buenos días, Sasuke —. La Dra. Aoyama apareció sosteniendo una carpeta y una taza de gelatina de manzana. — ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sin ganas y maldiciendo por lo bajo, el Uchiha se sentó en la cama y acercó la fuente y observó, arrugando la nariz, la comida frente a él. — ¿Y la visita tan temprano, se debe a qué?

Naoko ajustó sus anteojos y aproximó la silla para sentarse. — Ayer fue un día bastante agitado. ¿Recuerdas algo?

— Esto es mucha comida —murmuró revolviendo con los palillos.

— Sopa de miso, arroz, algunas tostadas, jugo, gelatina, ¿no te gusta?

— Parece demasiado, creo que el único que comería así en el desayuno sería Na-

Sasuke no terminó la frase, lo que hizo que la Dra. Aoyama frunciera el ceño. — ¿Sasuke, estás bien?

**Atascado hasta el fondo, tratando de buscar ayuda.**

El azabache agitó la cabeza. — Aa. Iba a decir algo, solo que lo olvidé.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. — ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Bien, hasta que me despertaron —rezongó, dándole un sorbo al jugo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer? —preguntó tratando de no sonar pesada.

Él mordió una tostada. — Tomé un baño y me pasé todo el día en la cama, leyendo. ¿Por qué?

— Nada. Te dejaré desayunar tranquilo.

— Hn.

Salió de su habitación pero se topó con alguien que no esperaba. Él le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y casi podridos. — Ya casi no recuerda nada, ¿verdad?

Ella apretó sus labios y se cruzó de brazos. — Deberías estar en tu habitación.

— Oh, querida. Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho... pero si quieres que su vida empiece de cero, ya sabes que método usar —canturreó mientras se alejaba.

Los puños de la Dra. Aoyama se cerraron con fuerza y caminó directo hacia su oficina. Nitori acomodaba unos papeles mientras le daba un sorbo al café, no se quejaba de su trabajo porque le encantaba pero no le venía nada mal un descanso. Se sobresaltó cuando su maestra entró dando un fuerte portazo. — ¿Sensei, qué sucedió?

— ¿Recuerdas ese paciente? Hace tres años atrás, Kinomoto.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de repente y luego asintió. — Entró por esquizofrenia y luego de seis meses se recuperó.

— ¿Y recuerdas el por qué? —preguntó susurrando.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven y carraspeó. — ¿Con quién quiere probar otra vez _ese método_, sensei?

— Sasuke.

La muchacha comenzó a balbucear mientras que la mujer revolvía la biblioteca. — ¿Usted cree que sea necesario? No sabremos si el Uchiha se recuperará después de esto, además no sabemos si ahora es legal —murmuró lo último.

— Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hicimos para que se recuperara. Cuando esté como nuevo en Konoha, nadie preguntará por qué. Van a agradecerlo, pero primero hay que hacerle un test...

— Podría matarlo y-

— Un jutsu no lo matará. No es cuestión de voltaje sino de la intensidad de la corriente, además, si lo hicimos una vez, ¿por qué no otra? —comentó mientras sacaba un archivo lleno de polvo— Esto dirá como proceder sin hacer semejante daño.

— Sensei... —comenzó la muchacha— No creo que-

— ¿Estás adentro o no, Nitori? —preguntó y su voz fue fría y directa.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió. — De acuerdo.

Naoko suspiró. — Tenemos una buena razón, los recuerdos de Sasuke lo están matando. Llama a las enfermeras, que se aseé y que lo traigan para mi oficina.

— ¡Voy en camino!

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Sus dedos índice y anular se juntaron y golpearon la puerta con sutileza. Se sorprendió cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente soltando un molesto rechinido. Titubeó en entrar sin permiso, pero inhaló y en un impulso ya estaba pisando el suelo de madera, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar. — ¿Sakura?

Nadie contestó.

El ambiente era silencioso y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue unos papeles desparramados en el suelo del living. Quizás ella ya no estaba, dio dos pasos atrás pero paró en seco cuando una foto que reposaba en el piso llamó su atención. La atesoró en sus manos y levantó las demás hojas y a medida que leía, su cara se aterrorizaba más y más. Las lágrimas se incrementaron debajo de sus ojos y dejó caer los papeles y salió corriendo de allí. Dejó la puerta abierta y la fotografía cayó al suelo.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿De qué color es esta pluma?

— Blanca.

El azabache suspiraba con cansancio ante las preguntas—que él consideraba estúpidas—de su psiquiatra. ¿Por qué preguntarle cosas tan básicas? Se sentía como una rata de experimento y más con la idiota de su "sirvienta" anotando todo.

— ¿Y entonces? Dime —la voz de Naoko colisionó en su cabeza y la miró, confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

Él cerró los ojos de repente y dentro de su cabeza, albergaba una imagen que para él solía ser conocida, la veía tanto que la tenía grabada en su memoria. — . Porque estaba triste.

_No está en su personalidad normal_, pensó la Dra. Aoyama.

**¿Por dónde empiezo? Para recogerlo todo cuando se está cayendo a pedazos.**

— ¿Por qué estás triste?

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció y su mirada se llenó de terror cuando vio los brazos que salían de las paredes. Están listos para atraparlo.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke-kun..._

Se alborotó en el sillón y apoyó la espalda en aquel lo más que podía, sus ojos seguían con desesperación los alrededores de la habitación.

— Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?

Miró a Naoko y al instante, las manos desaparecieron. Estaba respirando, agitado y sudaba en frío. — Las manos, en la habitación, quieren atraparme. Me quieren matar.

**¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por qué parece tan difícil? **

Nitori compartió una mirada discreta con sus sensei. — Uchiha-san, no hay manos que quieran dañarte. Nadie quiere lastimarte.

— N-no lo sé —susurró.

La Dra. Aoyama cerró su libreta de repente. — De acuerdo, Sasuke. Voy a hacer que las manos se vayan, pero debes ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, temeroso.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡Lo sabía, joder! ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal! —gritó el ninja apuntándola con un dedo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido pez! ¡Esto es serio!

Era uno de los restaurantes donde Chōji Akimichi amaba comer, pero hoy raramente, no estaba presente. El ex equipo Taka estaba apartado de la gente que degustaba gratificantemente su almuerzo. Jūgo jugaba con el extremo de la taza de café mientras miraba con preocupación a su compañera pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Karin? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Vi los papeles, estaban firmados por la Hokage y la otra vieja que me cae mal —dijo con algo de pesadumbre.

— ¿La Dra. Aoyama? Ella me regaló caramelos luego de terminar la sesión. Fue amable —la defendió el grandote.

— No lo sé, Jūgo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo, creo que deberíamos ir a verlo.

— Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda —dijo Suigetsu agitando las manos— El maldito nunca se preocupó por nosotros, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? Además es ilegal, no quiero meterme en más problemas.

— En esa parte tiene razón el pez, él no dudo en matarme —susurró la pelirroja tocando la herida cerca de su hombro— Pero más allá de eso, estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun.

— No cuentes conmigo, estoy bien aquí, cobrando un buen sueldo, en una linda casa y haciendo misiones interesantes. Estoy fuera —respondió el muchacho de ojos violetas y se levantó dejando un billete y pagando el café.

Los ojos de Karin se dirigieron al único compañero que le quedaba. — ¿Jūgo?

— Estoy seguro que los doctores hacen lo que sea necesario para la salud de Sasuke. No hay que preocuparse, estará bien.

Y se quedó sola, llena de dudas y con una tristeza que destruía su corazón, mientras que el café emanaba humo y se enfriaba a la vez.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

El lugar mezclaba la humedad, lo gris y blanco. Una gotera insistente hacía que gotas cayeran en una esquina o esa era todo lo que podía observar. También escuchaba susurros de las enfermeras alrededor, pero no podía pararse. Acostado en la camilla, los cinturones lo sostenían firmemente para que no hiciera movimiento alguno. La Dra. Aoyama se acercó a él y lo miró. — Haremos esto y las voces desaparecerán, Sasuke.

Sus ojos manifestaban el nerviosismo y terror. Él nunca había estado tan asustado. Los cables en la cabeza y el casco le daban inquietud, no le gustaba no poder moverse. Pero él no tenía ni voz ni voto. Ya no más. Si esto iba a curarlo de lo que sea que esté sufriendo, entonces lo aceptaría.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Naoko pero su voz sonaba lejana. Él asintió y ella colocó las dos manos en el casco. — _Raiton... ¡Seishin-teki ten'i no jutsu!_

**Abrí la puerta hacia una pesadilla. **

No sintió nada en los primeros cinco segundos, pero luego...

**— **¡AHHHHH! —Sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. La electricidad pasó desde la punta del cabello a los pies. Comenzó a revolverse en la camilla tratando de zafarse pero le era imposible. El dolor era intenso, las venas de la frente y el cuello comenzaron a resaltarse, los dedos de los pies a doblarse. — ¡DUELE, DUELE, JODER!

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y los cerró. Una imagen se plantó en su cabeza, era todo blanco a su alrededor, pero podía ver como el rosa de su cabello resaltaba y sus esmeraldas también. Le sonreía con calidez, a su vez, alguien a su lado aparecía. Le era imposible olvidar su risa juguetona y su molesta manera de llamarlo: "Teme". Alguien detrás de ellos comenzó a mostrarse._  
_

— Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, ¿qué hacen aquí?_  
_

Sintió como si le acariciaban el cabello en gesto amistoso, miró hacia arriba y vio a Itachi, sonriendo.

— ¿Nii-san, qué está sucediendo? —preguntó y se observó así mismo. No llevaba la ropa de siempre, él... él tenía doce años. La voz de Naruto hizo que prestara atención.

— ¡Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie. Hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei, sabía que siempre estabas solo, me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo. Quería pasar a saludarte, simplemente me hizo feliz, pero no podía. Estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras, por lo que te convertí en mi rival. Yo quería ser igual que tú. Empecé como nada más que... finalmente hice un lazo. Fuimos en misiones como el Equipo Kakashi y te perseguí... con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial... ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Naruto...

Sakura se acercó al oído de él. El azabache la miró confundido ante su acción. — ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca me dices algo? Siempre este silencio...

— ¡Suéltalo! —gritó Kakashi— Debes olvidar las venganzas, créeme. En este negocio he conocido a muchos que han sentido como tú, en serio. Los que siguen el sendero de la venganza nunca terminan bien, solamente te alejarás del mundo, y aún teniendo éxito, consiguiendo tu venganza, ¿qué lograrás entonces? Nada, sólo un vacío.

El Uchiha se alejó dos pasos y los miró, desconcertado. Cualquier gesto que reflejase amor o alegría, desapareció de las caras de los presentes. Ellos solo lo miraban con seriedad.

— Recuerda, Sasuke —dijo Naruto.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun —suplicó Sakura.

**Ojala pudiera volver a casa**.

— ¿Qué tengo que recordar? —preguntó irritado.

— De donde eres.

— De donde eres.

— De donde eres.

Las voces se entreveraron en su cabeza, fueron tantas que comenzaron a causarle un dolor inmenso. Se tapó los oídos y cayó al suelo, apretando fuertemente sus párpados.

— Sasuke.

Los abrió y se encontró en la tranquilidad de su habitación, la reconoció de inmediato a pesar que estaba viendo doble. Mareado y con sed.

— Sasuke.

A sus pies, vio a la Dra. Aoyama y era imposible adivinar su mirada pero tenía los labios apretados y jugaba con sus manos.

— Sasuke, por Dios, ¿cómo te sientes?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que tenía un venda alrededor de ella. A pesar de eso, él sonrió. — Me siento bien.

La mujer alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué tan bien?

— Genial... —respondió— Me duele la cabeza, pero me dieron ganas de hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —inquirió.

— Pintar, nunca aprendí a pintar. O quizás tocar un instrumento puedo hacer un montón de cosas. La vida es larga —comentó, agrandado más su sonrisa. Lo que hizo que ella sonriera también.

— Se te ve mucho mejor —respondió con entusiasmo.

— ¿Cuándo voy a poder levantarme, Naoko? —preguntó mirándola vehemencia— No me gusta estar acostado mucho tiempo.

Ella se sorprendió cuando la llamó por su nombre. El Sasuke que conocía nunca la habría llamado así, verdaderamente, el tratamiento había sido un éxito. — Eh... descansa un par de horas, ¿sí? Ahora vendrá una de las enfermeras a traerte la comida.

Se levantó de la cama pero antes que salga de la puerta, él dijo: — Muchísimas gracias.

La Dra. Aoyama se dio la vuelta y respondió: — De nada, Sasuke. Estamos aquí para hacerte sentir bien.

Naoko desapareció por la puerta y la sonrisa del Uchiha se desvaneció.

De verdad, tenía que salir de ahí, urgente.

**¿Por dónde empiezo? Para recogerlo todo cuando se está cayendo a pedazos.**

* * *

**(*): **Where do I even start by Morgan Taylor.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Jesússss, falta tan poco para el final y no pongan ninguna cara, esto siempre fue un shortfic desde el principio. ¿Qué hará Karin, irá en busca del chico que ama? ¿Y Sakura, se quedará de brazos cruzados? ¿Naruto se enterará de la verdad? ¿Sasuke intentará escapar?

Chaaaaaaaaaaan. Lo sabremos el próximo miércoles.

Gracias por los reviews, los estoy contestando todos uno por uno.

Saludos, Misa xo.


	5. Pensé que podía volar

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo V: "Pensé que podía volar"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No sé donde estoy.**

Ambos se sentaron en un banco color blanquecino. Él jugaba con una rama rota mientras ella acomodaba algunos papeles. Cuando la Dra. Aoyama lo nombró, él se enderezó y la rama voló un par de metros.

— Me he dado cuenta que te aburres mucho aquí... —dijo en un suspiro.

Nevaba con intensidad pero ellos se hallaban debajo de un pequeño techo. Sasuke jamás fue fanático del calor. El verano siempre complicaba todo. Prefería las corrientes heladas y los grandes copos de nieve. No recuerda si era otoño o invierno, le dejó de preocupar hace mucho.

— Se podría decir que sí —le informó mirando hacia arriba. Naoko sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí y damos una vuelta... afuera?

Sasuke hizo una mueca imposible de adivinar pero luego sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. — ¿Afuera... del hospital?

— Sí, pero con vigilancia y encubiertos. Hay una aldea a un par de kilómetros, donde la mayoría de las aldeas principales suelen ir a comprar comida y ropa. Hay un parque también. Pensé que te gustaría ir... —dijo con lentamente, esperando a ver su reacción.

— ¡Quiero ir! —él simuló entusiasmo. Se sobresaltó ante su intensidad.

— Mañana comienza la Kamakura Matsuri, pero Sasuke... —interrumpió mirándolo con seriedad—. Algún intento con escapar, y no saldrás nunca más, ¿quedó claro?

— Sí.

**Espero de pie en la parte de atrás. Y estoy cansado de esperar.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

**Esperando aquí, en línea. Confiando en encontrar lo que he estado buscando.**

— Sakura-neesan se ve triste hoy.

La dueña de ojos verdes dejó de mirar el panorámico de su ventana para observar al pequeño que se sentaba lentamente y con dificultad en la cama. — Oh Souta, haz despertado. Buenos días.

— Como lo estás viendo, Sakura-neesan —sonrió— Otro día más aquí.

Ningún destello de tristeza se notó en su cara al decirlo. Mucha gente conocía a Shouta en el hospital, era un pequeñin de nueve años con leucemia, una que despertó hace dos años.

— No digas eso —susurró ella y se dirigió a la carpeta colgada a la punta de su cama— Y no estoy triste.

El niño puso los ojos en blanco. — Sí lo estás —Ella comenzó a escribir cosas— ¿Es por Sasuke-kun?

El plumón hizo un zig-zag al mismo tiempo que su nombre fue nombrado. — N-no, no es por él. Algunas cosas están sucediendo.

— Sí... con Sasuke-kun. Venga ya, puedes contármelo. Soy el paciente más lindo del hospital —aseguró inflando su pecho.

— Es algo complicado... él está enfermo —murmuró acercándose a la ventana y observar las nubes grises.

**Miré hacia el cielo. Estoy atrapada en el suelo.**

— ¡¿Enfermo?! —exclamó como si fuera una blasfemia— Enfermo... ¿como yo?

Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió tibiamente. — No, nada de eso... —se acercó y le tocó la frente con dos dedos— Enfermo de aquí.

— Oh... ya veo —dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla— ¿Se puede curar?

— Creo que sí, pero eso implica estar lejos de la aldea, de sus amigos, de mi... —contestó y su sonrisa se volvió a una triste.

— ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

Él dio justo en el blanco.

— Por supuesto... —confesó— Quiero que esté bien, él ya ha sufrido mucho de aquí. — Y le tocó el pecho.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a verlo? —preguntó esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — No está permitido.

— ¿Y si te necesita?

Un escalofrío pasó por su nariz y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Sakura miró hacia la ventana una vez más. — Él siempre demostró estar bien por su cuenta pero, las veces que lo miraba fijamente, estaba segura de que él necesitaba un abrazo, una compañía. A él, le arrebataron todo y yo... No es algo que pueda superar, lo veo solo, indefenso... y quiero darle todo lo que hace falta.

**Así que, ¿por qué lo intento? Sé que me voy a ahogar.**

Él la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos. — Eres alguien muy buena, Sakura-neesan. Y Sasuke-kun se merece a alguien como tú.

Ella correspondió el abrazo. — Solo quiero que sea feliz, incluso si no es conmigo. Quiero que esté frente mío y diga: _"Estoy bien" _y una vez que lo sepa, prometo alejarme y no molestarlo nunca más.

— Él merece ser feliz, al igual que tú. A las personas buenas, le pasan cosas buenas. Solo hay que esperar, Sakura-neesan. Mi mamá decía que el tiempo hace esclavo a cualquiera. Mírame a mi, aún estoy vivo.

— Que Dios te escuche, Shouta. Ojala lo haga.

**Nunca sabré por qué todo se viene abajo.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Su bolso era color gris oscuro y tenía lo suficiente como para tres días. Suspiró y se ajustó los anteojos. La cama estaba hecha, todo completamente ordenado. Lo que necesitaba estaba escrito en un papel que se escondía en su sostén.

**No estoy lista para dejarte ir.**

Lo que estaba haciendo no estaba permitido, era ilegal. Se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros pero nunca podrían sospechar de lo que iba a hacer, _si iba a hacerlo_. Él estaba mal, ella se lo llevaría lejos, lejos de todo el mal que los hospitales y la ley ninja podría hacer.

**Porque entonces nunca sabría lo que me estoy perdiendo. **

Se acostó en la cama y sus párpados comenzaban a debilitarse. Karin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, antes de su gran partida.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— Se ha largado la nieve con fuerza —ella murmuró. Costaba creer que con gente como él se hacía un gran silencio, pero desde que él se enteró que tan mal estaba su amigo, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho ella para animarlo, cayó en picada. Hinata se acercó a Naruto con un plato caliente de ramen—ella había aprendido hace poco a cocinarlo—, pero el rubio seguía tirado en la cama, mirando la ventana. — Naruto-kun... ya está el almuerzo.

Se removió en su lugar y se levantó, largando un suspiro. — Está pronosticado a que llueva toda la semana, _datte-bayo._

La chica de ojos perla se sentó al lado de él, sonriendo tímidamente. — ¿Sabes? Podrías pedir una de las misiones fáciles, ir lejos, distraerte un poco.

El rubio levantó las comisuras de su labio. — ¡Tienes razón! Sakura-chan debe venir conmigo, ella también está mal.

**Así que, ¿cuándo me rindo para renunciar lo que he estado deseando?**

La sonrisa de ella se esfumó pero luego comenzó a forzarla. — Es una gran idea.

Él sorbió los fideos. — Y claramente tú también, Hinata. Esto está delicioso_ nee_.

Ella río. — En vez de comerlo instantáneo, hacerlo casero es muy fácil, Naruto-kun.

— Sé que te lo digo muy seguido, Hinata. Pero, muchísimas gracias.

Un color carmín se concentró en sus mejillas. — Por nada.

La nieve siguió cayendo mientras el animo del Uzumaki se incorporaba con el pasar de la tarde.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— ¡Aoyama-sama! ¡Aoyama-sama!

El grito de la enfermera la alertó y dejó de firmar los papeles esparcidos por su escritorio. Llegó agitada y despeinada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Uchiha-san, está descontrolado —chilló y la mujer frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios. Se paró de inmediato y comenzó a correr. Los gritos retumbaban en los pasillos y los presentes en ellos, se daban la vuelta tratando de buscar de dónde prevenían los gritos.

— ¡Lárguense! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡¿Quién mierda son ustedes?!

**¿Por qué estoy tratando? Sé que me voy a caer.**

El azabache maldecía y manoteaba a los enfermeros, que una vez más, trataban de detenerlo. — ¡Sasuke! —exclamó furibunda. Había que radicar este problema y era urgente. — Llévenlo a la sala de electro, estoy cansada de esto —le susurró a una de las enfermeras, y ésta asintió, sacando una jeringa del bolsillo.

— Tranquilo, Uchiha-san.

Él miró la aguja con terror para luego fruncir el ceño. — ¡Sharingan! —. Pero sus ojos no fueron carmesí en ningún momento.

— No te resistas, Sasuke. No puedes usar tus habilidades aquí.

El moreno se tranquilizó y dejó que la enfermera se acercara. — Quiero a Itachi. Quiero irme de aquí.

— ¿A Itachi? —preguntó.

— Y visitar la tumba de mi madre... su cumpleaños se está acercando —susurró mientras el contenido de la aguja se metía en su sistema.

— ¿Visitar su tumba? ¿Qué hemos dicho? Pasó pero nunca pasó —dijo ella seriamente, y él caía lentamente al suelo.

— Pasó pero nunca pasó —repitió, mecánicamente.

El azabache perdió la consciencia.

**Pensé que podía volar, entonces, ¿por qué me ahogué?**

En lo único que podía pensar era en el intenso dolor que sufría su espina dorsal y su cabeza. Dios, sentía que sangraba o que estaba a punto de estallar. Su cuerpo entero también dolía, estaba como entumecido o como si le hubieran dado una buena paliza.

Tampoco consideró estar despierto pero ver borroso o ver sombras, era lo más cercano y seguro que tenía a despertarse. — ¡¿Sasuke, estás despierto?! ¡Paren con los choques! ¡¿Sasuke?!

Y fue arrastrado por las sombras, una vez más.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

La noche cayó rápidamente en la aldea de la Hoja. Su mirada estaba decidida pero en el fondo sentía un gran nerviosismo. Salió por la ventana, saltando entre techos y techos hasta llegar a la entrada.

— Así que... lo irás a buscar.

— Y sin nosotros...

Ella paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. — ¿Suigetsu, Jūgo?

Ambos ninjas estaban mirándola fijamente, pero un cierto detalle no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja. Los dos tenían una mochila colgándole por la espalda. — ¿Creías que te iríamos dejar ir sola?

Karin los miró con confusión. — Pero... ustedes dijeron...

— Sí, idiota —contestó el ex ninja de la niebla— Sé lo que dijimos, pero a pesar de que Sasuke haya sido un gran hijo de puta de los hijos de puta..., todo el mundo puede redimirse.

— Yo prometí que lo salvaría con mi vida —respondió el grandote— Y si las cosas están tan mal como dices, pues, no debe quedarse ahí adentro.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron y asintió. — De acuerdo, Taka, esta es nuestro última misión: Rescatar a nuestro líder.

— ¡Vamos por ellos! —bramó Suigetsu.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Abrió sus párpados con extrema lentitud, lo primero que notó era que estaba cubierto por muchos acolchados y que tenía mucho frío. Su segundo pensamiento fue de que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo y que el vacío de su pecho, que venía sintiendo desde que era pequeño y que nunca supo por qué, se había evaporado. Se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke? —preguntó una voz, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la Dra. Aoyama.

— Bien, ¿por qué me siento tan bien? —murmuró y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué recuerdas?

— Lo que recuerdo... —él dijo, levantándose de la cama— ¡Es que... tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir!

Ella frunció el ceño. — No, lo pospondremos. Iremos otro día, debes descansar.

Sasuke apretó los labios. — Lo prometiste.

— Lo sé y-

— Me siento bien. Salgamos —insistió.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de inseguridad pero finalmente suspiró y asintió. — De acuerdo, pero ya sabes las reglas.

Él, extrañamente, sonrió.

**Confiando en encontrar, lo que he estado buscando.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Luchando contra la nieve y las grandes ráfagas, Sakura se encontró así misma enfrente de su casa.

Su respiración se cortó cuando encontró la puerta de su apartamento, entreabierta. Ella la había dejado cerrada antes de salir ayer en la noche, ¿verdad? O quizás se había olvidado, pero era imposible... Se puso en posición de defensa y con su mano derecha la empujó para abrirse completamente, largando un chirrido insoportable. No sentía ningún chakra. — ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Sintió algo debajo su pie y cuando lo levantó, pensó en lo peor. Era la foto de Sasuke. Los papeles estaban esparcidos. La puerta entreabierta. Salió rápidamente de allí, cerrando la puerta con llave y yendo en dirección a la casa de cierto rubio.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— De acuerdo, aquí nos separaremos —ordenó la pelirroja, mientras que llegaban a las puertas de un pueblo. Suigetsu comenzó a observar alrededor de la aldea con una mirada bastante confundida.

— Creo... que estamos perdiéndonos de algo.

Y fue ahí cuando sus otros dos compañeros miraron al pequeño pueblo y cómo estaba decorado de una manera bastante peculiar. El blanco prevalecía como una típica tradición, acompañado con el rojo y el dorado. Todo el mundo vestía de colores pálidos y la risa de los niños podrían escucharse por todos lados.

— Ellos están felices en su Kamakura... —escucharon de repente. Taka volteó a ver a una anciana que les sonreía gentilmente. — ¿Son de Konoha, verdad? —. Los de Taka asintieron con desconfianza y la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandó más. — Soy Airi. Estamos en deuda con Hokage-sama, la aldea de la Hoja nos ha ayudado mucho para desarrollarnos como una aldea. ¿Quieren tomar algo caliente?

Karin posó una mirada significativa en sus dos compañeros pero ellos se mantuvieron callados hasta que Suigetsu rompió el silencio con una sonrisa traviesa. — Estamos congelándonos aquí.

La pelirroja suspiró. — Nos gustaría...

— ¡Vengan, síganme! —exclamó la anciana, que hablaba más alto ya que la música había comenzado. El ex equipo Hebi estaba deleitado con lo que veían alrededor a medida que se adentraban al pequeño pueblo. Algo se festejaba y ellos se sentían incómodos al no saberlo. Llegaron a un pequeño bar familiar, y el calor colisionó con sus cuerpos. Jūgo suspiró mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

— Disculpe, ¿qué se está festejando? —preguntó con cierta timidez a la señora que le alcanzaba una taza de café caliente.

— La Kamakura Matsuri —respondió mientras tomaban asiento en unas mesas apartadas— Servirán Yakisoba, ¿lo han probado alguna vez? —Ellos negaron—. Es una delicia.

La pelirroja jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa. — Airi-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —La mujer asintió mientras le servía más café a un alegre Suigetsu—. ¿Conoce en qué dirección se encuentra el hospital de Aoyama Naoko?

Ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego levantó el dedo como si se le hubiera prendido la lámpara. — A una tarde de aquí, hacia el oeste.

Karin suspiró aliviada. — Muchísimas gracias.

— ¿Tiene a un amigo allí? —preguntó curiosa. Jūgo taladró a su compañera con la mirada.

— Oh no —mintió, había entendido el mensaje perfectamente—. Tenemos que hacer una consulta por un familiar. Al parecer está viendo cosas... que no existen. Y queremos un tratamiento.

— Está _cuckoo-cuckoo _—agregó Suigetsu mientras se tocaba la frente.

— Lo lamento mucho —expresó la mujer con cierto dolor en sus ojos. — Espero que su familiar se recupere pronto.

— Iré... —Karin se levantó ganándose la mirada de los presentes—. A recorrer el pueblo, vendré en un rato.

Ellos asintieron y entablaron una agradable conversación mientras su compañera salía por la puerta.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

— No me lo habías dicho —afirmó.

Naruto estaba descalzo, despeinado y en pijama, podía ver su expresión de dolor y decepción. Ella apretó los labios—. Lo siento, pero si sabías... irías detrás de él y sabes que no es lo correcto.

— ¡Al diablo con lo correcto! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido. Sakura contuvo su respiración. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme semejante cosa?!

El rubio era alguien que solía expresarse a los gritos pero jamás, casi nunca, se enojaba con ella. Él tenía razón, tenía todo el derecho de enojarse con ella pero tenía que entender que era por un bien mayor.

— Aguarda... —susurró ella— ¿Tú no estuviste en mi casa hoy?

Naruto se tranquilizó y la miró, extrañado. — Claro que no.

— Entonces... ¿quién?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los orbes verdes de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y su amigo la miró con cautela. — ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo, levantándose bruscamente de la silla. — ¡Mierda!

Y salió corriendo y saltando por la ventana en presencia de la vista absorta del rubio. — ¡Sakura-chan, espera!

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Los guantes y la bufanda la abrigaban con fervor y cuando exhala, un ligero humo salía de su boca. Sus pasos eran lentos, le gustaba apreciar todas las luces y la nieve cubriendo las casas. Los pequeños niños, riendo y haciendo sus Kamakura, los comerciantes ofreciéndole cualquier tipo de comida pero ella negando. Todavía tenía en mente su misión y era encontrar a Sasuke, eso era lo más importante en este momento.

Caminó unos metros más y vio las últimas casas, la pequeña aldea ya terminaba. Suspiró y dio el recorrido por terminado, dándose la vuelta para volver al bar.

Y ahí todo pasó tan rápido.

Dolió cuando la arrinconaron contra uno de los callejones, haciendo que sus gafas se sacudieran pero no fue suficiente fuerza como para que se cayeran. — ¡¿Qué diablos?! —. Acomodó sus anteojos para ver mejor a su atacante, y cuando lo hizo... su respiración comenzó a fallar y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que salían de sus cuencas. Jamás, nunca en su vida, podía olvidar esos ojos ónices por nada del mundo. El chico estaba ahí parado, mirándola con seriedad, esa seriedad y frialdad que solía caracterizarlo. Lucía cansado y estaba completamente pálido. — ¿S-Sasuke-kun? —Su voz tembló y sus ojos brillaron. Él la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastarla hacia el bosque. — ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Hemos estado buscán-...!

— No hay tiempo —dijo él y comenzó a correr, sin soltarla del brazo. La pelirroja comenzó a tropesar pero trataba de seguirle el ritmo. — Hay que salir de aquí, lejos, tú y yo —decía sin quitar la vista del frente.

El color carmesí dominó las mejillas. — ¿Tú y yo?

El azabache asintió mientras miraba hacia todos lados, alerta. — Tenemos que comenzar a correr...

— ¡Aguarda! —chilló ella, soltándose del agarre del moreno. — ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo hiciste para escapar?

— ¡Eso no importa! —exclamó Sasuke, dándose vuelta y clavándole la mirada. Parecía frustrado y su frente dejaba ver su sudor— ¡Debemos huir! ¡Se la han pasado dándome choques eléctricos! ¡Estoy cansado de esto, _Sakura_!

Karin palideció y sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos, con lentitud. El azabache siguió caminando con rapidez pero ella no avanzaba. — Soy... Karin —murmuró, pero no sabía si él la había escuchado. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a seguirlo.

**No estoy lista para dejarlo ir, porque entonces nunca sabré lo que podría llegar a perderme.**

* * *

_(*): Down by Jason Walker._

* * *

Oh shittttt.

El próximo capítulo, definitivamente será mi preferido. Es un capítulo bastante importante en el fanfic y creo que a muchos de ustedes o a los que leen el manga (el 690), notaron la cara de Sasuke cuando se acabó la guerra, esa cara de tristeza y confusión, el siguiente capítulo es perfecto para ustedes.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero prefiero no subir nada antes de que tener que subir así no más. Los reviews los estoy contestando además de todas sus dudas. Falta poco para el final y no puedo estar más triste que ustedes.

El próximo capítulo se inspiró en el momento de crisis de unos de mis personajes favoritos, y nunca vi sufrir tanto a alguien así que para los amantes de Skins, espero que lo disfruten.

La pregunta del millón es, ¿logrará Sasuke ser feliz?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: "**Devuélveme a la vida**". Y he aquí un pequeño adelanto.

_— He estado aquí antes... —susurró él— Algo malo sucedió aquí..._

_— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella._

_— Yo... —los ojos perdidos de Sasuke se dirigieron al suelo, recorriendo las ruinas y la tierra removida—. Alguien se lastimó, estaba sangrando.  
_

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la pelirroja. — De acuerdo, Sasuke. Esto ya es tenebroso y no es divertido._

_— Alguien se lastimó, ¿de qué estás hablando? —dijo, encarándola._


	6. Devuélveme a la vida

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo VI: "Devuélveme a la vida"._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?**

La bruma del bosque se disipaba mientras caminaban. El pequeño pueblo quedó atrás hace un par de kilómetros, y llevaban caminando casi corriendo hace bastante tiempo. Él se había mantenido en silencio y ella había decidido respetar eso. Karin no quiso, en ningún momento, cerrar los ojos y trasladarse a viejos sitios donde amó su vida porque comprendería qué cosas le faltaban, que tan ausentes estaban.

Sasuke la confundía, a veces sentía que la apreciaba y otras que no pero diferencia de él, ella terminaba amándolo siempre. Karin le enseñaba sus vacíos, con esperanza de que él pudiese llenarlos, de que se de cuenta que ella existía y estaría ahí para él, pero como siempre en su vida... ella llegaba tarde. Alguien más había calado hondo en la vida de Sasuke y fue mucho antes de que ella lo conociera.

_Sakura._

La medic-nin de cabello rosado y bonita sonrisa, significaba mucho más para Sasuke que ella. Ella no era nada comparada con mujer de orbes verdes, pero Karin no lo aceptaba. Ella tendría que aceptar que ya fue... que no fueron, no son ni serán. La relación que tenía con Sasuke era extraña, no llegaban a ser ni amigos pero tampoco novios... eran un intermedio masoquista que le perforaba el corazón. Y el azabache le había dado más de mil razones para que lo odiara, y aún lo seguía queriendo. _Qué absurdo._

Ojalá ella pudiese encontrar a alguien que la amara de verdad. Y "ojalá" era una de las palabras más tristes.

**Llevándote hasta mi interior, donde me he vuelto tan insensible.**

Los pasos de él pararon de repente y Karin miró a su alrededor, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban en un lugar completamente destruido, como si se hubiera largado una gran batalla recientemente. Sasuke comenzó a caminar, recorriendo el lugar al mismo tiempo que el cielo comenzaba a hacerse gris. Observó, con el ceño fruncido, el sitio.

_Mira, Sasuke... mira alrededor._

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Escuchar qué, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Esa voz...

_¿Reconoces esa pared de allí? Mira, mira, Sasuke..._

Él se dio vuelta y sus ojos se posaron en una de las paredes que no estaba caída. El símbolo. —El símbolo de mi clan... —murmuró y Karin llevó su mirada al mismo lugar que él. —He estado aquí. Algo malo sucedió aquí...

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, descolocada. A la pelirroja tenía miedo que él volviera a alterarse, así que decidió además de no tocarlo, seguirle la corriente.

—Yo... —los ojos perdidos de Sasuke se dirigieron al suelo, recorriendo las ruinas y la tierra removida—. Alguien se lastimó, estaba sangrando.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la pelirroja—. De acuerdo, Sasuke... —su voz se suavizó—Creo que necesitas descansar.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de la ex Taka antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sus manos sudaban y la sensación de que algo malo pasaría se incrementó en su pecho.

—Alguien se lastimó, ¿de qué estás hablando? —dijo, encarándola. Sus pozos negros estaban llenos de confusión.

—¿De qué estoy hablando? —gimió. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y su ceño se frunció— Te conozco, me conoces. Éramos compañeros de equipo, de Taka, con el idiota de Suigetsu y Jūgo, teníamos de misión mat-

—Eso no es verdad, jamás nos conocimos —respondió, convencido.

**Sin alma, mi espíritu dormirá en un lugar frío.**

La boca de ella se abrió, indignada. —Entonces, ¿cómo sé que tu comida favorita es el Omusubi con Okaka y tomates? ¿O que tu color favorito es el azul?

Él comenzaba a negar con la cabeza. —No, detente.

—¡Es porque nos conocemos! —exclamó la pelirroja. Los ojos de Sasuke se cristalizaron, empezó a respirar con agitación y se llevó las manos a los oídos. —¡Todo el mundo nos conoce! ¡Así que para con esa mierda-...!

—¡_AHHHHH_! —vociferó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su cabeza.

_"Incluso si soy un obstáculo para ti, siempre estaré ahí para ti, incluso si tú me odias, para eso están los hermanos mayores"_

_"Lo siento, Sasuke. Quizás la próxima vez."_

_"¡Eres débil! ¿Por qué eres débil? Porque te falta... odio"_

___"La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son sólo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo."_

___"Itachi sacrificó todo... con la única condición, que no tocaran a su pequeño hermanito"_

___"Lo siento, Sasuke. No habrá próxima vez"._

—¡MI HERMANO! —gritó el azabache, con desesperación— ¡ÉL FUE ASESINADO AQUÍ! ¡JUSTO AQUÍ! ¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡NO QUEDÓ NADA! —Karin se quedó helada al ver el estado del Uchiha. — ¡NO, NO, NO! —comenzó a negar con la cabeza— ¡ESO NUNCA SUCEDIÓ, NUNCA SUCEDIÓ! ¡TÚ JAMÁS SUCEDISTE!

—Sasuke... sí pasó —clamó con la voz ahogada.

Él se alejó de Karin como si quemara, trastabillando hacia atrás y empezó a revolverse el cabello. —¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos— ¡PASÓ PERO NUNCA PASÓ! ¡PASÓ PERO NUNCA PASÓ! ¡PASÓ PERO NUNCA P-...!

**Hasta que lo encuentres ahí y lo lleves de vuelta a casa. **

_Pafff._

Sasuke estaba con la cara ladeada, con su respiración desasosegada y Karin sorprendiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer. El azabache se llevó la mano a la mejilla. —Joder... oh por Dios, Sasuke yo no quería-

—Golpéame otra vez.

—¿Qué? No.

—¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?! ¡Golpéame de nuevo! ¡No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo de nada! ¡Golpéame! —exclamaba.

**Despiértame, no puedo despertar por dentro. Sálvame.**

—¡Sasuke, por favor, detente! —chilló angustiada.

—¡NO PUEDO! —vociferó, la empujó haciendo que cayera en el suelo con brusquedad y él tuviese la perfecta oportunidad de salir corriendo. Sus pies se movían como si estuviera corriendo por su vida, pero la falta de chakra era notable, Karin estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo pero lo perdió por un momento. Cerró los ojos tratando de focalizar el chakra del azabache y ahí estaba, una pequeña casi invisible luz titilante le indicaba que no estaba muy lejos. Comenzó a seguirla y empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando llegó a una gran cascada. El agua caía furiosamente, el ambiente estaba helado y cuando miró hacia la cima, ahí estaba él...

Parado en una roca en medio de la catarata, Sasuke miraba con desafío hacia abajo, con puños apretados. —¡Sasuke, baja de allí!

—¡No tengo miedo! ¡Quiero tener miedo! ¡Quiero que me lastimen! —gritaba con desesperación mientras que la roca donde estaba parado comenzaba a agrietarse. Karin no sabía que hacer, cualquier movimiento podía ser una muerte segura para el Uchiha. Moría en la caída o moría de Hipotermia, nada le aseguraba que podía llegar a alcanzarlo si se arrojaba, aún no entendía cómo había llegado allí. —¡QUIERO RECORDAR! ¡No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo!

_Arrójate, no tienes a nadie. Tírate. Eres inservible, débil... no pudiste proteger a tu familia, mataste a tu propio hermano, y trataste de asesinar a tus amigos. El mundo necesita menos de escorias como tú. Vamos, Sasuke, arrójate. _

Se dio la vuelta en su propio eje, y alzó los brazos a sus costados. Sus ojos parpadeaban cada vez con menos ganas. —Quiero ser libre...

Y fue ahí cuando la roca se partió en pedazos.

—¡SASUKE!

No sintió debajo nada de sus pies, solo un frío asesino y como el agua comenzaba a mojarlo por completo. Las rocas comenzaron a golpear su cuerpo y los recuerdos de su infancia comenzaban a sacudirlo y volvían de a poco a él como si un rompecabezas se estuviera armando por sí solo. Cuando estás armando una casa y falta el último ladrillo. Tenía un hueco en el pecho y sus huesos se hacían polvo. Cayó al agua y dejó entrar la misma en sus pulmones. El sentimiento de estar ahogándose era algo horrible, escuchó una vez. Pero estar así, ser como es... era más doloroso. Se sentía solo y no es como si necesitara a alguien, porque a las personas que necesitaba habían desaparecido, ya no estaban y no podían volver. Él ya no podía amar, él lo hizo una vez. Cualquiera que haya amado, tiene una cicatriz... solo que a él nunca se le olvidó. Olvidar. Memoria.

Sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y se dejó ir. Antes de que pudiera hundirse más abajo sintió como era jalado hacia arriba, y luego de eso, perdió la conciencia.

**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

**Despiértame. Ordena a mi sangre que corra antes que me deshaga. No puedo despertar.**

Apretó sus párpados y luego sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, debajo de los mismos había unas aureolas negras, alrededor de su cabeza estaba vendada con gazas que habían sido cambiadas recientemente. Lo que sentía ahora mismo era un frío intenso, el peor frío que podía haber sentido en toda su vida. Separó sus labios y se los mojó pero ningún sonido salió de su boca más que un ronco gruñido, su garganta exclamaba agua fresca. Su mirada aún no se acostumbraba a la luz.

—Sasuke... despertaste —la voz del hombre lo trajo a la Tierra, estaba vestido como un médico, se dio cuenta que estaba conectado a un montón de cables, cables y más... agujas. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de él. —Tranquilo... no es nada que te haga daño, solo es suero. Además están donándote sangre, perdiste mucha. Trataste de matarte, hace cinco días.

—Voy a dejarlos solos... —dijo una rubia mirando a Sasuke de una manera que él no pudo descifrar, él sentía que la conocía de algún lado y cuando la mujer cruzó la puerta, cerrándola, e hombre hizo un mohín.

—Es bastante complicado tratar con la Godaime —suspiró— Así son las mujeres —. El azabache no dijo una palabra y dirigió su mirada al techo, mirándolo con indiferencia_. _—Disculpa que no me he presentado, soy Kenta... Kenta Aoyama. Naoko es mi hermana —confesó con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama— Es una larga historia, pero hablemos de ti, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sabes donde estás?

El Uchiha menor miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no estaba en el hospital de la Dra. Aoyama. Éste donde se encontraba tenía algo diferente y cuando observó la ventana, ésta no estaba con ninguna reja alrededor y había una mesa de madera... con flores... flores blancas. Sus pensamientos se remontaron a cuando era genin, cuando quedaba en el hospital internado por alguna herida, siempre que se despertaba, había flores blancas.

Él apretó los labios y los puños.

**Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido.**

La cara de Kenta pasó a una extrema seriedad. —Me disculpo por mi hermana, pero quiero decirte, somos diferentes personas, Sasuke. Yo también soy doctor pero estoy dispuesto a decirte todo sobre tu estado actual, ¿estás seguro que quieres escucharlo? —Sasuke trató de sentarse en la cama pero le fue imposible. No podía mover sus manos ni pies hasta se fijó por qué. El hombre sostuvo la respiración para luego exhalar con lentitud. —Te hemos atado con hilos de chakra, para que no intentes escaparte. Quizás esto te parezca extraño, pero tu personalidad no es normal. Toda tu personalidad que lograste acarrear durante tantos años, hasta ahora es por una enfermedad mental... estás enfermo, Sasuke.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirarlo. Kenta suspiró. —No se sabe la causa, pero los cambios en los genes y químicos en el cerebro, que se llaman neurotransmisores, pueden ser una jugada importante. Es una especie de trastorno de ánimo pero que tiene síntomas psicóticos. Las personas que sufren de psicosis padecen alucinaciones, delirios, su pensamiento se desorganiza y su personalidad cambia completamente. Y en esos delirios piensas que alguien quiere hacerte daño, eso es llamado paranoia. Tu personalidad, llega a ser demasiado buena, hasta irritarse o deprimirse por completo. Comienzas a aislarte socialmente, o ves y escuchas cosas que no existen y que nunca estuvieron ahí.

Más silencio

—Lo más importante y es en lo que tenemos que trabajar, es que no te das cuenta cuando tu personalidad cambia, porque para ti es completamente normal. Esta enfermedad, Sasuke, se desató luego la muerte de tu hermano. —El azabache trató de que el nombramiento de su difunto hermano no le afectara, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta. El hombre rascó su barbilla y puso pose pensativa. —Mira, es como si fuera un globo... un globo en tu cabeza que comienza a llenarse de aire y todo globo tiene cierta resistencia. Digamos que "tu globo" se sobrecargó de aire y explotó, la muerte de Itachi hizo que explotara. Fue una sobrecarga emocional que desató todos estos síntomas que deberían haberse manifestado en tu niñez pero lo hicieron en tu adolescencia. Pero... lo que quiero saber, ¿cómo lograste resistir al tratamiento de mi hermana? Toda persona común, pierde la completa memoria luego de tantas sesiones.

Sasuke se mantuvo imperceptible

—Indiferencia como arma de defensa masiva —dijo el hombre— De acuerdo... déjame decir que aprendiste a mentirte a ti mismo, con tanta destreza que casi te lo creíste también. Pero sí, Sasuke, quizás hay un rincón en nuestra mente que nos hace recordar a nosotros mismos, a quienes somos.

Como no podía darle la espalda, giró su cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

—Sasuke... tenemos que comenzar un tratamiento para revertir el problema de los electrochoques, además de tratar tu enfermedad y lo sabes... —decía Kenta— Todos merecemos al menos un aplauso en nuestra vida. Un amor verdadero, un abrazo sincero, una locura, un triunfo, un amigo fiel. La vida es difícil, Sasuke pero no debes rendirte porque pienses que es el fin del mundo... hay gente que te ama, lo han demostrado. Déjalos entrar, y ahí encontrarás la verdadera redención.

Kenta hizo una mueca cuando Sasuke se mostró reticente y se levantó con flojera de la silla. —De acuerdo, pero te dejaré algo que quizás quieras —dijo sacando un cuaderno azul oscuro y un bolígrafo— Un pájarito me ha dicho que te gusta escribir. Descansa, Sasuke.

Atravesó la puerta cerrándola y asintió hacia los ANBU que lo vigilaban. Kenta Aoyama, era un hombre de bien, un ninja bastante respetado pero opacado por la popularidad de su hermana. Naoko le llevaba cinco años y quizás ella tenía un poco más de experiencia pero lo métodos de Kenta eran más sanos y siempre tenía en cuenta la opinión de los familiares, amigos y si es que estaban en sus cabales, de los pacientes.

Y siempre desaprobó la idea de la electrocutación como la de la Lobotomía. Él amaba las maneras correctas de sanar y por eso había elegido la medicina, amaba salvar a las personas.

—¿Él está mejor?

Paró en seco cuando escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él, volteó para encontrarse con una pelirroja que estaba cubierta con una manta. Pálida y temblorosa.

—Tú debes ser Karin, ¿verdad? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella asintió. —¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?

**Ahora que ya sé lo que soy sin ti. No puedes dejarme aquí.**

—Callado e inestable como todo paciente con su trastorno, pero comparado a la situación en la que estuvieron, mucho mejor. Quizás las ideas se le aclaren ahora que sabe lo que tiene.

La pelirroja lo miró, incomprendida. —¿Le ha contado a Sasuke-kun sobre su problema?

—Claro —dijo con naturalidad— No hay nada mejor que sinceridad entre médico y paciente.

—Pero, la Dra. Aoyama dijo fue-

—Lo que mi hermana ha dicho puso en riesgo la vida de tu amigo, por lo cual, legalmente y en nombre de la Hokage de la aldea, ella no es más su doctora. Lo soy yo. Y es mejor que empecemos a familiarizarnos, soy Kenta. Cuando usted esté mejor, vendré a entrevistarla y me contará paso a paso lo que ha pasado, ahora si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con Hokage-sama.

Karin no dijo nada en absoluto mientras veía al hombre marcharse.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—¿Podremos? —rogaba por enésima vez.

—No, he dicho que no y es mi última palabra. Lo que han hecho es inaceptable, primero robar documentos confidenciales y luego ir detrás de un ninja renegado internacional exiliado clase S que además está en el Libro Bingo. Estoy muy cabrada y decepcionada, especialmente de ti, Sakura —despotricaba la Godaime con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura-chan no tiene nada que ver esto —la defendió el rubio— Yo fui quien los robé, además, ¡si no fuera por nosotros, el teme-baka no estaría vivo, dattebayo!

—Claro, pero ambos lo leyeron, lo cual los hace a los dos culpables por igualdad. Como castigo, no verán a Uchiha Sasuke a menos que tengan permiso de su doctor, ¿quedó claro?

—¿Doctor? —preguntó Sakura confundida— ¿Acaso Naoko-san...?

—Está fuera del caso —la voz grave de un hombre se hizo notar y cuando la Quinta posó la mirada en él, éste dio una reverencia. Los ninjas lo miraron con desconfianza, especialmente Sakura. — Soy Kenta Aoyama, hermano de Naoko, médico igual que ella pero poseo diferentes manera de tratar a Sasuke... maneras sanas. Y ustedes, van a ayudarlo.

—Significa que podremos verlo —afirmaba Naruto pero más para sí mismo, con una felicidad escondida.

—Por ahora no —dijo para la mala suerte de sus amigos. La sonrisa del rubio se evaporó. — Sasuke acaba de enterarse de su condición y esta en la etapa de negación e ignorancia, pasarán unos días hasta que quiera hablar de nuevo con alguien.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó Tsunade, como si estuviera maldiciendo— ¿Por qué?

—Sasuke no necesita más mentiras, y no quiero decírselo en privado, quiero que sus amigos también lo oigan. Cuando hablen con él, ni una mentira más, ¿quedó claro? Si necesitan decirle a cada rato: "Tu clan fue arrasado", lo harán. Tiene que vivir el presente y superar el pasado para prepararse para el futuro, por más cruel que sea —respondió. Naruto y Sakura asintieron con extrema seriedad. — Sé que están desesperados por verlo, pero hay que darle tiempo, esto es difícil para él.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Había pasado casi una hora de que su nuevo doctor se había ido y no podía conciliar el sueño. Trató de no observar de reojo el viejo cuaderno azul que reposaba en la mesa de luz y luego de varios intentos por ignorarlo, finalmente lo tomó. Consideraba molesto el no poder mover mucho las manos, solo lo hacía lo justo y necesario.

Con la mano derecha, agarró el bolígrafo y lo abrió...

Las primeras hojas estaban vacías y con ansias de ser llenadas así que escribió lo primero que le vino en la cabeza.

_"Estoy encerrado, no como antes, pero de alguna manera era exactamente igual. Dicen que he perdido la cabeza pero pienso que en lo largo de mi vida, he perdido más que eso... hay tres cosas en la vida que una vez que pasan ya no regresan: el tiempo, las palabras y las oportunidades. Mi corazón, si es que tengo uno, está doliendo pero mi mente está peor... o eso dicen. Había dicho que jamás volvería a Konoha a no ser de destruirla. Nunca vuelve quien se fue... pero regresé"_.

**Respira en mi y hazme real. Devuélveme a la vida.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—Zanahoria.

Suigetsu Hozuki no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta hacia ella con una bolsa en la mano, sus ojos se iluminaron. — Pez.

—He traído algo de comida, según el grandote, es una mierda —expresó con asco.

—Lo es, gracias —murmuró ella.

—Así que... ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó susurrando, como si estuviera diciéndole un secreto.

—Él no es Sasuke-kun. Es otra persona, Suigetsu, puedo jurarlo. Parecía distinto... pero no como cuando lo vi luchar contra Danzō, esta vez, sí estaba perdido. Tenía aversión por la propia vida, nunca conocí a alguien que odiara tanto estar vivo.

A pesar de no ser fan de los grandes silencios, Suigetsu se mantuvo así, tomó asiento sacando su comida también y la engulló mientras Karin hacía lo mismo. Ella había terminado con un par de heridas, y muerta de frío en la gran misión de rescatar a Sasuke, por lo tanto pasar un día en el hospital no le vendría nada mal. Aún faltaba que la Hokage viniese a darle la reprimenda de su vida.

—¿Crees que podrá recuperarse? —bisbisó el ex ninja de la Niebla, revolviendo sus fideos.

—No lo sé, pero él parece resignado... y si lo hace...

—No creo que podramos hacer mucho —finalizó él.

**Ordena a mi sangre que corra antes de que me deshaga. **

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Dos semanas pasaron con rapidez pero para Sasuke estaba llenas de monotonía y desazón. Su nuevo doctor venía a verlo, pero si antes, con Naoko, hablaba poco y nada, ahora directamente no lo hacía. Su mirada se reposaba en un punto perdido de la habitación, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama tampoco. Vagamente iba a darse una ducha para luego tirarse en la camilla. Él ya no era el mismo. Su cuerpo era sacudido con pesadillas que llamaban a gritos a la inyecciones pero por orden de su doctor, no lo dormían. Y Sasuke sufría estando despierto y lo torturaba estar dormido. Había grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos sin luz, él solo deseaba que todo acabase de una vez.

Odiaba el olor de los hospitales y aún no le habían dado una casa provisional, mientras tanto debería quedarse en ese infierno que le recordaba quien era. Él era un vengador o lo fue. Él debería estar destruyendo el mismo lugar en el que estaba acostado pero no lo estaba haciendo, tenía la fuerzas pero a la vez no. Él quería estar tranquilo pero a la vez no. Quería amar y ser amado pero a la vez no. Quería vivir pero al final, no.

Su nuevo doctor dio orden de desatarle las manos, a pesar de que la Hokage decía que no era conveniente, Sasuke no hizo nada por querer escaparse, él solo se quedó allí. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kenta, que venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como estaba acostumbrado. —Buenos días, Sasuke. Te he traído una sorpresa.

Detrás de él, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con su aura llena de tranquilidad, estaba Hatake Kakashi — Yo, Sasuke.

La expresión no varió en la cara del azabache seguía observándolo, inexpresivo. Escondió el diario debajo de la almohada y se acostó, dándole la espalda. —Voy a dejarlos... compórtate, Sasuke.

La puerta se cerró y hubo un silencio de varios minutos. —¿Arrojarte de una cascada? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Era el momento donde su ex sensei lo bombardeaba y no exactamente le importaba lo que tenía para decir, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Se rascó la nunca— Mi visita solo es corta, pedí verte primero porque quería ver cómo estabas además para decirte algo —el chico lo miró con cansancio— Sé que estás en tu etapa de adolescente marginado y estás el doble de emo que cuando eras pequeño pero... Sakura y Naruto cruzarían el mismísimo infierno por ti. Así que cuando vengan a verte, mantén eso en mente. —Giró en su propio eje y abrió la puerta. — Nos vemos.

El moreno se quedó sumiso, una vez más.

**He estado viviendo una mentira. No hay nada dentro.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—Tu presión está normal hoy y no estás tan pálido como ayer.

El niño suspiró con pereza y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿No vas decírmelo, Sakura-nii?

**Congelada por dentro, sin tu caricia, sin tu amor. **

La muchacha posó su mirada en él y lo miró, confundida. — ¿Decirte qué?

—Sasuke-kun está en este hospital —soltó, y no fue una pregunta, fue más confirmándolo. La dueña de ojos verdes trató de que no le afectara el tema "Sasuke enfermo", pero su cara hizo una especie de mueca que hizo que saliera toda la verdad. — Lo sabía.

—¡No te he dicho nada! —chilló.

—No hizo falta, siempre se te nota... además, las enfermeras hablan y mucho. No pudieron resistirse a contármelo —sonrió mostrando los dientes y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco

—Que te digan todo, no pienso contarte nada—finalizó ella terminando de escribir en su carpeta, sonriéndole y él hizo un mohín. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero el niño gritó:

—¡¿Puedes decirme en qué habitación está?! —exclamó esperanzado.

—No lo haré —canturreó— Vendré a verte en la tarde.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por los pasillos luego que escuchó como Shouta gruñía con molestia y no pudo evitar reírse. _Ese niño. _La risa paró cuando vio a su sensei doblar la esquina. —¿Kakashi-sensei?

El hombre detuvo su paso y giró hacia a ella. —Hola, pequeña Sakura —saludó, levantando un brazo.

—¿Por qué está aquí a estas horas? —preguntó— ¿Está herido?

Él negó. —Vine a dejar un recado, pero ya me iba.

—A mi no me engaña —murmuró con voz suave— No soy Naruto, ¿ha venido a ver a Sasuke-kun?

El ninja copia suspiró. — Aa.

—Le han dado permiso —dijo, rencorosa.

—Sakura... —empezó él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Tenemos muchas formas de tratar de nuestro dolor... la manera en la que tienen Naruto y tú de sobrellevarla es complicada, pero lo es más aún de la manera en que Sasuke lo hace. A pesar de ser parte de lo que fue nuestro equipo, no voy a actuar por impulso como Naruto y tú lo harían. La situación es difícil, y créeme, no quieres entrar ahí adentro... no hasta que el tratamiento de Sasuke avance.

Los hombros de ella, decayeron y asintió. —Tiene mucha razón, lo siento. ¿Cómo lo vio?

—Él... sigue siendo Sasuke, por un lado. Pero se ve bastante perdido, Sakura.

—Perdido... —pronunció por debajo como si fuera algún insulto.

**Querido, solo tú, eres la vida entre la muerte.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

_¡Qué vergüenza eres para tu familia, Sasuke! Ni suicidarte es algo que puedes hacer bien._

Tomó una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza.

_¡¿Qué pensaría Itachi en este momento?! ¡¿Y tus padres?! ¡Eres una deshonra!_

Refregó sus ojos y comenzó a tirar su cabello. — Cállate de una vez, tú no existes, es mi imaginación.

_¿De verdad? ¡Cobarde! No sirves para nada, Itachi se sacrificó en vano. Ni siquiera vales la pena._

—¡DETENTE, DETENTE, BASTA, BASTA! —vociferó levantándose bruscamente y empujando la cama con pie, haciendo que esta se caiga. En unos segundos las enfermeras entraron, seguidas de Kenta.

**Parece que he estado durmiendo por mil años, tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo.**

—Sasuke, cálmate, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con gentileza.

—¡DEBES HACER QUE PAREN! —gritaba. Sus ojos demostraban nerviosismo y tristeza, las enfermeras no sabían como acercarse a él. — No puedo hacer esto...

—Está bien, voy a ayudarte, necesito que te calmes —dijo con lentitud mientras se encaminaba hacia él.

—Las voces... —bisbisó— No quieren dejarme tranquilo...

El hombre lo tomó de los hombros. —Lo harán. Piensa en otra cosa... algo lindo.

—No hay nada lindo en mi vida —susurró.

—Tú tienes amigos, muchos —remarcó Kenta— Te aman y harían cualquier cosa por ti.

Una imagen de un joven equipo 7 pasó por la mente del azabache, y ellos estaban allí sonriéndole.

—Equipo... —murmuró con los ojos perdidos— Éramos pequeños...

Su médico le puso una mano en la espalda e hizo que se sentara en una silla. — Sí, eran muy pequeños, amaban la vida y se protegían mutuamente.

—El equipo roto —su mirada se tornó somnolienta y Kenta hizo indicaciones para que levanten la cama. — Estamos rotos... destinados a perdernos y a volvernos a encontrar.

—Recuéstate, duerme. Todo estará bien mañana, Sasuke.

Y la voz del Dr. Aoyama fue lo último que escuchó a la misma vez que sus párpados caían rendidos.

**No me dejes morir aquí. Debe haber algo equivocado. Devuélveme a la vida.**

* * *

_(*): Bring me to life by Evanescence._

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Este capítulo sí que fue bastante extenso, para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir xDD. Y para su alegría, ¡en el próximo capítulo se reencuentran Sasuke y Sakura! Después de tanto. Y ese es el único adelanto que voy a darles además del título del capítulo: **"Quédate tranquilo".**

Estoy contestando todos los reviews, así que manden(?)

Nos leemos, Misa.


	7. Quédate tranquilo

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

_"Poco a poco el olvido me lleva frente al vacío que me absorbe. Con los ojos bien abiertos contemplo como la noche engulle todo lo que he querido y lo que quizás solo he soñado. Poco a poco todo se aquieta y se hace el silencio." —Miquel Martí i Pol._

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente au****todestructiva.**

_Capítulo VII: "Quédate tranquilo"._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Quédate tranquilo y sabrás que estoy contigo.**

Sasuke Uchiha había tenido su primer ataque luego de su intento de suicidio y había sobrevivido sin ser medicado por intravenosa. Bien. Para él, no era nada especial pero para Kenta Aoyama, su nuevo doctor, era un gran avance. Haber podido encontrar la calma interna y haberse poder dormido por su cuenta, era algo que un paciente con todos sus problemas le costaría semanas pero él lo había hecho en poco tiempo.

Más allá de haber obtenido la paz, eso no se notó cuando sus gritos espantaron a casi todo el piso del hospital, haciendo que cierta muchacha se preocupara de sobremanera.

—Por favor... —susurró angustiada— Solo unos segundos.

El hombre se revolvió incómodo en el lugar, la chica estaba al borde del llanto y podía notarse la amargura en sus ojos. — Lo siento, Sakura. Sabes que no puedo, no sé si está preparado para semejante cosa.

—Pude escuchar sus gritos... —murmuró— Parecía que pedía por ayuda, fui corriendo a su habitación pero los ANBU me detuvieron en la puerta.

—Nadie puede entrar, es una orden directa de la Hokage —recordó— Y mia. No tengo nada en contra tuyo ni en contra de tus amigos, no es personal pero me importa la vida de mi paciente. Siendo médico... debes saberlo.

—Lo sé, pero siendo Sasuke-kun... no puedo soportarlo —dijo— Por favor, haga que se recupere. Si en cualquier momento necesitada mi ayuda... —le alcanzó un papel— Esa es la dirección de mi casa, estaré siempre disponible. Tendré que ir a una misión corta ahora mismo pero mañana volveré.

**Quédate tranquilo y sabrás que estoy aquí.**

—De acuerdo, trataré de ponerte en contacto con Sasuke lo más pronto posible, siempre y cuanto, él quiera verte también.

La kunoichi rió tristemente. —No lo veré nunca, entonces.

—¡Sakura-san! —Una enfermera corriendo hacia a ellos, algo agitada y nerviosa. —Estamos teniendo un problema con un paciente...

—Oh, iré enseguida. Dr. Aoyama... ¿podría darle esto a Sasuke-kun? No es nada que pueda hacerse daño así mismo, es solo... —Era una collar, parecía de oro, con una flor en medio. Una flor que brillaba con intensidad, era de color rosa pálido. —Me lo dieron de pequeña, mi padre... cuando él se fue a una misión, lo hizo para que yo no sintiera miedo. Y ahora por más que lo tenga, Sasuke es el quien no debe sentirlo.

—Se lo daré —dijo sonriendo tibiamente— Adiós, Sakura. Suerte tu su misión.

—Adiós y gracias, Dr. Aoyama.

Kenta vio como la chica de cabellos rosas se perdía por los pasillos, seguida de la enfermera. Dio un par de pasos y le asintió a los AMBUS que estaban en la puerta. La abrió con cautela y metió la cabeza para divisar a cierto azabache, que se encontraba sentado con su mirada completamente concentrada en su cama. No precisamente en su cama, sino todo lo que estaba esparcido sobre ella. Recortes, fotos y palabras pegadas.

—¿Sasuke? —llamó. Pero él no levantó la cabeza. —Sasuke... hola.

—Hola —murmuró mientras acomodaba las letras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, el hombre paró en seco cuando observó lo que estaba cerca del moreno— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo obtuviste esto?! —Tomó la tijera de metal que estaba a un lado del pegamento. —¡¿Quién te lo ha dado?!

—Me levanté hace una hora, ya estaba arriba de la mesa, pensé que habías sido tú —se defendió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió.

—¿Sabes qué? Si vas a hacer una increíble escena por esto, toma, llévatelo —dijo enojado y tirando los recortes de arriba de la cama— Voy a dormir.

—Sasuke... —suspiró el hombre— No hay nada malo con que pegues recortes o mires fotografías, pero no puedo dejarte usar tijeras.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —exclamó iracundo.

—Porque... no es seguro —finalizó.

El azabache lo miró como si lo hubiera insultado. —No voy a... olvídalo. —Sasuke se acostó, tapándose hasta arriba y dándole la espalda. Kenta puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sasuke...

—¿Con quién hablabas ahí afuera? —preguntó de repente. Uchiha Sasuke no era de las personas curiosas pero lo habían nombrado, y esa voz... le sonaba tan conocida para él.

—¿Te interesa? —remató.

—Estaban hablando de mi, ¿o no? —cuestionó una vez más. El hombre tenía una obsesión a la hora de suspirar rendido.

—Sí, con una amiga tuya —le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba asiento en los pies de la cama.

—¿Amiga? —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con una ceja alzada— ¿Quién?

—Haruno Sakura.

El ambiente en la habitación comenzó a hacerse pesado cuando el Uchiha menor no dijo nada, tan pesado que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. La mirada en los ojos de Sasuke había cambiado, sus mandíbula estaba apretada. Era como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo escoger las palabras.

Durante las sesiones con Naoko Aoyama, Sasuke no recordaba haberle hablado de sus amigos, quizás sí de su familia, pero cada vez que esforzaba por acordarse qué era lo que había pasado en la estancia de aquél siniestro hospital, un intenso dolor dominaba en su cabeza y todo se volvía blanco.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —curioseó al ver como la cara de él se modificó.

—Traté de matarla y ella me trató de matar a mi —soltó. Y el hombre intentó no sorprenderse pero teniendo en cuenta todo el cariño y la atención que la chica había demostrado hacia su paciente, le era imposible imaginar que alguna vez, por cualquier razón que fuese, hubiera intentado atentar contra la vida de Sasuke.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejó ir por unos segundos, no había pensado nada en particular pero su cabeza se centró solo en el nombre de la muchacha recientemente mencionada. Volvió a abrirlos. —No, lo hecho está hecho.**  
**

**Cuando la oscuridad venga sobre ti y te cubra con miedo y vergüenza...**

El hombre le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. —Si tuvieras la habilidad de retroceder el tiempo, ¿qué es lo que cambiarías?

El azabache inhaló. Habían tantas cosas, pero por más que cambiara sus decisiones, él no podía cambiar las de todos los demás. La avaricia de su padre, la amabilidad de su hermano, la persistencia de Naruto y Sakura.

_Naruto y Sakura. _La mirada de Sasuke se volvió llena de indecisión y nerviosismo. —No puedo recordarlos... —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Sus caras, no puedo recordar sus caras... Naruto y Sakura. Siempre que tengo recuerdos sobre ellos, sus caras me aparecen en blanco. No puedo... no puedo...

—Está bien, Sasuke. Es algo normal, tuviste unas sesiones que son para olvidar exactamente eso —lo tranquilizó— Pero vamos a revertirlo.

—¿Y si no lo quiero revertir?

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. —Sasuke, voy a decirte algo muy importante, la memoria del ser humano es única como nosotros mismos. Mi hermana pensó que quitándote la memoria iba a conseguir que te recuperaras. Eres una persona que es esclavo de sus recuerdos, pero los recuerdos te hacen la persona que eres hoy, con tus errores y virtudes, este eres tú. Y sí, tienes una enfermedad mental, y sí, terribles cosas te han pasado pero eso no le da derecho a robarte algo tan maravilloso como tu memoria. Y yo sé que en tu mente, cosas horrorosas son las que piensas día a día, pero mucho más allá de eso... Naruto, Sakura, y Konoha, sea cual sea la relación que tengas ahora, formaron una parte muy bella de tu pasado. Y quizás eso sea lo que te haga sanar, a pesar de tu negación. Hubo un día donde amaste a esas personas, aférrate a eso y déjalo ser.

La habitación se introdujo en un silencio y los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron a la ventana. —Ellos solo me recuerdan a todo lo que hice mal... y si pudiera olvidar todo acerca de tener lazos luego de la masacre, lo haría. Quiero dejarlo así.

Kenta se paró y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir, fue hacia la mesa de luz y dejó la joya. —Al parecer, Sakura no tiene ganas de revertir nada. Y no creo que lo haga.

Y salió de allí, dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca... mientras miraba de reojo el collar que reposaba en la madera pulida.

**Quédate tranquilo y recuerda que estoy contigo. Y diré tu nombre.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—¡Está estable!

La muchacha de ojos verdes suspiró mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. Su alrededor pareció desinflarse cuando el pulso del pequeño Shouta quedó inalterable. De un momento a otro, las enfermeras comenzaron a aplaudir y el nudo en la garganta de Sakura desaparecía con el pasar los minutos.

—Es el sexto paro en tres semanas —comentó una de las practicantes— El cuerpo se hace cada vez más débil...

—Lo sé —contestó la kunoichi— Pero mientras podamos salvarlo... se quedará con nosotros.

Se marcho no sin antes arropar y dejar un dulce beso en la frente del niño.

Cuando Sakura salía del hospital, sentía que toda la presión en el cuerpo se esfumaba y que todas las preocupaciones se encerraban en el blanco edificio... pero había otras que la seguían hasta casa. Y trataba de no pensar en ellas, de no pensar en él. Pero estaba solo a metros y habitaciones a distancia y se sentía tan mal por no poder verlo... y lo peor de todo era que él no se interesaba en querer hacerlo también.

Es obvio, ¡para alguien que trató de matarlo!, pensó internamente. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Debería haberse marchado ese día con él, y en silencio. Sin decirle ninguna estupidez, ir detrás de él y a pesar de que él le dijera algo... ella debería haber insistido, más y más. No había día en el cual Sakura Haruno no quisiera regresar hasta el día donde Sasuke se fue de la aldea, o aún mejor, el día de la matanza de su clan.

Para quedarse con él, abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Para decirle que el mundo era una desastre pero que podían crear uno hermoso, los dos.

—Sakura.

Una dulce voz hizo que subiera la mirada. —¿Hinata?

La muchacha le sonrió tibiamente. —¿Ha terminado tu turno en el hospital?

—Sí, algo parecido. ¿Qué hacías tú por aquí?

—Haciendo algunas compras, la heladera de Naruto-kun siempre está vacía —comentó con timidez.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó. —Gracias... por todo lo que estás haciendo por Naruto, y lo que hiciste. Si no fuera por ti, él probablemente sería un desastre ahora mismo. Espero que se de cuenta que tiene a una gran chica a su lado, y me disculpo si no lo hace, suele ser muy cabeza hueca además de ciego.

El carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de la Hyūga. —D-de nada, no es ninguna molestia.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo que ir a prepararme para una misión. Envíale saludos al idiota de mi parte.

Hinata rió. —Que tengas buen día, Sakura. Suerte.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—Como sabes solo he tenido respuestas rápidas por parte de tus compañeros, tú no podías hablar con nadie porque te había agarrado un ataque de nervios. Y es completamente entendible, ¿puedo llamarte Karin, verdad?

La pelirroja asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café caliente. Karin había mejorado desde la última vez que la había visto, ya no andaba tapada con grandes sábanas a donde quiera que fuese ni tenía grandes ojeras en sus ojos. —Me han dado calmantes... fue todo... muy shockeante.

—Sé que se lo he dicho a mucha gente, pero pido disculpas por parte de mi hermana —comentó apenado.

—Sin ofender ni nada, pero su hermana es una jodida perra —soltó con crueldad.

Al contrario de enojarse, Kenta lanzó una risotada. —A veces actúa así, pero es una doctora muy dedicada que a veces no entiende de límites. El tratar de querer curar a todo el mundo... logra nublarle el juicio.

—Doctor, ¿qué es lo que Sasuke-kun recuerda? —preguntó con preocupación— Nadie lo ha podido ver más que yo... pero él no era él el día que intentó matarse.

—Lo sé, siéndote sincero, yo tampoco estoy seguro. Estos tipos de procedimientos siempre se hacen con un familiar ya que ellos me dicen todo sobre el paciente e incluso sus memorias o lo que creen que él debe saber. Pero en el caso de Sasuke es como un libro con páginas en blanco. No sé hasta qué punto recuerda y hasta cual olvidó.

—Si quiere yo podría...

—Lo siento, Karin. Sé que lo conoces a Sasuke pero necesito a personas que hayan tratado con él desde que era pequeño también, por eso tengo que entrevistar a Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto.

Ella apretó la mandíbula. —Pero puedo decirle cómo era él cuando estaba en Taka... cuando nos encomendó buscar a Itachi para asesinarlo.

—Lo que quiero saber fue exactamente lo que pasó hasta el intento de suicidio.

La pelirroja asintió. —Había ido a casa de Haruno Sakura para hablar con ella, encontré papeles esparcidos en el suelo y fotos de Sasuke, por curiosidad... leí un par de cosas y salí corriendo de allí. Me encontré con mis compañeros para contarles y convencerlos de ir a buscarlo pero ellos se negaron, así que decidí ir sola. Cuando estuve a punto de irme, ellos aparecieron diciendo que me apoyaban y que iríamos todos juntos, como equipo —esbozó una sonrisa— Y llegamos a una aldea muy pequeña y una señora nos recibió, luego de tomar algo caliente, decidí ir a recorrer el pueblo... cuando llegue al final de éste, alguien me acorraló en los callejones, fue tan rápido que no tuve el tiempo de leerle el chakra. Y era Sasuke-kun. Lucía nervioso, cansado y ojeroso. Tenía prisa por irse, por lo cual decidí seguirlo, todo iba bien... hasta que...

—¿Hasta qué?

—Él me llamó "Sakura" —respondió con algo de resentimiento en la voz.

Eso si logró sorprender a Kenta. —Continua.

—Preferí seguirle el juego, sabía que él estaba mal pero nunca supe qué tanto... y llegamos a un lugar bastante desierto y destruido. Nada llamaba más la atención que el símbolo de los Uchihas en una de las paredes, ahí fue cuando Sasuke comenzó a perder los estribos. Hizo una pregunta como: "¿Escuchaste esa voz?", y yo jamás escuché nada. Empezó a decir como que reconocía el lugar, que alguien se había lastimado allí y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Pensé que era una gran broma y toda la verdad brotó de mi boca, le dije quienes éramos, que sí me conocía... pero él lo negaba totalmente —la voz de la pelirroja quebró— Él decía que no me conocía, y yo insistí... y después él comenzó a gritar, diciendo que él había matado a Itachi en ese lugar, que no había nadie y que estaban todos muertos y comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos algo así como: "Pasó pero nunca pasó" y sin querer, le di una bofetada. Pensé que se calmaría, que era algo del momento, pero fue muchísimo peor. Pidió que lo golpeara otra vez, que no tenía miedo. Eso lo repetía siempre: "¡No tengo miedo! ¡Golpéame!".

—Luego salió corriendo hacia la cascada, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras su muñeca y el bolígrafo se movían a velocidad del viento.

La muchacha asintió. —Nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Por qué vas tan lejos por él?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de ella con rapidez. —Lo amo.

—Ya veo... ¿él correspondió tus sentimientos alguna vez?

A Karin la golpeó la cruel realidad. —No, él tiene sentimientos por otra chica y no soy yo —dijo con algo de resentimiento y soledad en su voz.

Kenta alzó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sakura. Y con eso le digo lo suficiente, y seguro que le habrá dicho mucho a usted.

—Sasuke no me ha dicho nada —respondió— Y creo que estás equivocada, él no muestra tener sentimientos por nadie. Y eso es un gran problema.

—Sasuke-kun siempre ha aparentado no tener sentimientos por nadie, pero no es así —habló— Y los tiene por Sakura y Naruto. Son personas importantes para él, quizás no lo admita... pero si algo llegara a pasarles a ellos, él se desmoronaría, aún más si es posible.

El hombre anotó lo que la chica le había dicho en mayúscula y lo remarcó. —Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Karin —la chica iba a decir otra cosa pero el hombre la interrumpió— Y sí, cuando Sasuke quiera verte o yo lo consideré correcto, dejaré que entres a visitarlo.

Ella sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. —Muchísimas gracias, Aoyama-san.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Sakura deslizó su cuerpo por el saco de dormir y su mirada se dirigió al cielo completamente estrellado. Ino dormía pacíficamente a unos metros, antes de seguir el camino hacia Konoha, habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso. La kunoichi de ojos verdes se encontraba agotada por sus horarios del hospital, agregándole sus problemas personales, su mente estaba en crisis. Ironía pura. No debería estar quejándose de ella cuando sabía que cierta persona estaba pasándolo peor. Decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo luego de unos minutos.

**Si el terror cae sobre tu cama...**

En otro lado, un azabache estaba en la misma posición, mirando por su ventana, con una mano a través de su cabeza. El sueño no venía por él, incluso luego desde que haya pasado largo tiempo desde ingerida su medicación. No era pesada como la Dra. Aoyama solía darle, lo que tenía Kenta es que le daba menos medicina posible y Sasuke estaba completamente agradecido pero nunca se lo diría.

**Y ya no puedes dormir...**

En las largas noches que Sasuke no conciliaba el sueño, él trataba de esforzar su mente tratando de recordar todo lo que había olvidado, ¿pero cómo podía empezar? Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en su época de genin, y ahí estaba él cumpliendo misiones y pasando cada vez más dificultades y pero no podía... no podía ver las caras de nadie. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama. Trató de no observar lo que brillaba en su mesa de luz pero era lo único que destacaba en la habitación. Lo tomó con lentitud y apenas lo observó mejor, las imágenes pasaron por su mente.

_—Sakura-chan... —comentó el rubio fascinado— ¡Qué hermoso es tu collar!_

_La niña de doce años se sonrojó. —¿Lo has visto? Me lo pongo cada vez que mis padres salen de misión. —explicó ella. Sasuke comía su comida en silencio. —Cada vez que sienta miedo, debo apretarlo con cuidado y se va. _

_Naruto sonrió y el azabache suspiró. —Debemos continuar... la aldea no está tan lejos._

El moreno contempló la alhaja una vez, la atesoró en sus manos y la estrujó con cuidado.

**Recuerda todas las palabras que dije... quédate tranquilo, quédate tranquilo y sabrás.**

Sasuke no pudo explicarlo, pero el aire de la habitación había cambiado, no estaba tan cargado y él no sentía una presión en su pecho. Se relajó por primera vez en semanas, abrazó su almohada y cerrar los ojos.

Abrió los ojos se repente a causa del barullo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Era de día y el sol irradiaba su habitación como ningún otro día. Gruñó con molestia y se paró, caminando hacia la salida. Él jamás había intentado salir, acercarse mucho a la puerta le quitaba el aire. Él jamás se lo había dicho a nadie pero luego de la gran crisis, no podía pensar en dejar el Hospital. Tomó el pomo y lo giró con lentitud, aún esperaba el golpe de los ANBUS para que no saliera pero cuando asomó la cabeza, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos. Él había jurado escuchar voces y a gente corriendo, pero sabía que no podía fiarse de sí mismo. Descalzo, salió de allí y comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos. Llegó a las escaleras y las bajó y fue ahí cuando recién empezó a escuchar sonidos. Eran enfermeras. —¡La perdemos!

Se manifestó delante de la ventana de unas de las habitaciones y quedó de piedra con lo que vio. No podía ver su cara ya que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero su cuerpo... su cuerpo inerte. Cadavérico, pálido. El corazón de Sasuke se estrujó.

**Y cuando vayas por el valle y la oscuridad venga bajando por la colina...**

— ¡Carguen a 300! ¡Despejen! —Su cuerpo fue hacia arriba cuando las paletas se pegaron a su pecho, pero nunca abrió los ojos. — ¡Carguen una vez más! ¡Despejen!

No se estabilizó.

Jamás lo hizo.

—¿Hora de muerte?

—10:15 am.

Lo único que hacía ruido era la máquina que se encontraba al lado de Sakura, haciéndole recordar que estaba muerta.

Se había ido, para siempre.

**Si la mañana nunca llega a ser, quédate tranquilo, quédate tranquilo.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—¡SASUKE! —Se levantó con agitación, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo y Kenta lo miraba con preocupación—. Fue solo una pesadilla, tranquilo.

Se sentó en la cama y el hombre le alcanzó un vaso de agua, él lo agarró con manos temblorosas y dejo que el líquido viajara por su garganta, aliviándolo un poco. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez en punto, he venido a verte, las enfermeras me dijeron que no querías levantarte.

—¡Las diez! —exclamó como si fuera un insulto. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Sasuke se giró mirándolo con seriedad. —Sakura está mal.

La expresión en la mirada de Kenta cambió y lo miró con suavidad. El azabache trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. —Sasuke... —lo llamó con sutileza—. Él intentó con más fuerza. —¡SASUKE!

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —vociferó— ¡Mientras estamos aquí, Sakura está en peligro!

—Sakura está bien —dijo con tranquilidad.

El moreno lo miró desconcertado. —¿Qué?

—Hablé con ella antes de entrar, volvió de un misión hace unas horas. —La tensión en los hombros de Sasuke desapareció por arte de magia y exhaló, soltando el picaporte—. Dime que soñaste.

Sasuke se sentó, un poco más calmado, en la cama. Observó el suelo por un momento, dubitativo. —He visto a Sakura en un sueño, no le vi la cara pero supe que era ella.

Kenta sonrió pero al ver que el azabache no había hecho ningún gesto de ser algo positivo, la sonrisa se esfumó. —¿Deberías estar feliz o...?

—La recordé muerta —dijo de inmediato— Ella estaba en una cama, muerta.

Kenta se logró acordar de lo que Karin le había dicho. —Si ella llegara a morirse, es evidente que te preocuparías. Si algo llegara a pasarle a Naruto, sería igual. Dime, ¿por qué tu negación en admitir que ellos te importan?

El Uchiha menor se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, el hombre seguía mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta. —La preocupación me hace débil, los lazos... es algo de lo cual no me he podido deshacer a pesar de que los años pasaran. Estaba preparado, ¿sabes? Mientras entrenaba con Orochimaru, pensé que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido pero... no lo hicieron.

**Si olvidas el camino a seguir, y pierdes de donde viniste...**

—La muerte de Itachi no fue el problema en sí —le explicó el hombre— Fue lo que te enteraste después... y como te lo había dicho antes, explotaste emocionalmente, Sasuke.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

—¿De acuerdo, qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Hazme recordar.

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—Ya dije que estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí, Sakura-nii.

Shouta no era un niño que solía mentir, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero no quería alarmar a dueña de ojos verdes. Las recaídas en él eran constantes, se había acostumbrado a ello, pero el cuerpo le pasaba factura después. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja con calidez para tratar de tranquilizarla. La chica suspiró y se sentó en los pies de la cama mientras le alcanzaba la bandeja con el desayuno; al ser uno de los pacientes más viejo en estar internado siempre le preparaban algo especial. Miró con los ojos iluminados la comida y comenzó a devorarse todo. Era otra cosa que odiaba del cáncer, siempre estaba con hambre.

—¡Podremos seguir pintando el dibujo de ayer! —comentó con emoción. Sakura lo miró con azorada—. ¡Mira!

Debajo de la almohada, el pequeño desdobló un papel, mostrando lo que había dibujado, orgulloso. —¿Acaso somos...?

—¡Sasuke-nii, Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, tú y yo! Solo hay que esperar que Sasuke-nii se mejore, además de mi y seremos el nuevo Equipo 7.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la kunoichi quien se levantó de inmediato y sonrió forzada. —Por supuesto, ahora tengo que ir a firmar un par de informes pero volveré más tarde.

Salió casi corriendo de allí pero al doblar la esquina, chocó con un pecho fornido y cayó al suelo. Los papeles salieron volando, ella miró hacia arriba para ver al Dr. Aoyama a punto de entrarle un ataque de risa. —Oh lo siento, lo juro, pero ha sido divertido.

Ambos entraron a reír y él estiró su brazo para que ella pudiera pararse. —Dr. Aoyama, pensé que estaría con Sasuke-kun...

**Quédate tranquilo y sabrás que yo lo estoy...**

—Sí, hablando de él...

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó con temor.

—Él quiere verte.

**Quédate tranquilo y sabrás que estoy contigo.**

* * *

Soy tan cruel que voy a dejarles el encuentro Sasuke y Sakura para el próximo capítulo, que sin falta y si es que puedo (escuela) lo subiré el jueves.

Como siempre saben, contesto todos los reviews que sean constructivos.

El próximo capítulo será llamado: "**Nosotros también podríamos ser extraños**".

Nos leemos.

Misa xo.


	8. Nosotros también podríamos ser extraños

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

_"Es como gritar y que nadie pueda oirte. Siempre te sientes culpable de que alguien pudiera ser tan importante, que sin ello, sientes que no eres nada. Nadie nunca entenderá cuánto duele. Te sientes sin esperanzas, como si nada pudiera salvarte. Entonces cuando se acaba y desaparece... casi desearías que todas las cosas malas volvieran, así podrías obtener las buenas" — We Found Love, Rihanna._

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo VIII: "Nosotros también podríamos ser extraños". _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Su corazón comenzó a latir, desaforado. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa pero trató de mantener la cordura. Inhaló y retuvo el aire unos segundos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Él quería verla. En su cabeza quedó la idea que él podría llegar a pedirle al Dr. Aoyama para ver a Naruto primero. Sabía que los lazos con el rubio eran el triple de fuertes, compartían un pasado parecido y sufrieron por las mismas cosas. Teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke, trató de no emocionarse, de poner la mente en frío, pero le era imposible.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el hombre mirándola con preocupación— Estás pálida.

—Estoy bien —respondió de inmediato— Él... ¿quiere verme ahora?

Kenta asintió. Él pudo observar como la mirada de la chica había cambiado en tan solo segundos, lograba reconocer todas esas sensaciones. _Amor. Miedo. Nerviosismo. Angustia._

Y estaba bien, ella tenía todo el derecho de sentirlo, supo desde el principio que Sasuke era importante para ella. Cada vez que la veía, sentía que ella solo quería ir hacia el azabache y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y llorar; porque las veces que salía el tema "Sasuke Uchiha" a flote, sus ojos brillaban, amenazando con soltar lágrimas. Haruno Sakura no era débil, es más, su corazón era el más fuerte del Equipo 7. Reconocía que llorar no era mostrar debilidad, sino que fue fuerte por mucho tiempo y a veces estaba bien tener que drenar, ya sea sola o acompañada. Sasuke Uchiha pensaba todo lo contrario, y ahí estaba el problema.

Ser alguien callado, alguien sin sentimientos... fueron tantas decisiones ajenas que afectaron su vida. Él podía haber elegido diferente, pero siempre está esa pequeña obligación familiar tironéandole la sangre y su completo ser. "_Sasuke Uchiha, debes ser esto, esto y esto". _Y las voces en su cabeza complicaban todo lo demás, su personalidad en la que podía sentirse un completo Dios a la persona más miserable del Mundo.

—¿Quieres verlo ahora o si quieres le digo que-...?

—Está bien, vamos —habló apresuradamente. Ni siquiera estaba peinada, así que se acomodó el cabello con las manos y palmeó toda su ropa como si pudiera convertir la ropa del trabajo en un elegante vestido. Cada vez que traspasaban y dejaban las habitaciones restantes atrás, el corazón de Sakura se aceleraba y su estómago era un zoológico, ella susurraba para que las malditas mariposas de colores se calmasen. Doblaron una esquina y allí estaban los ANBUS, vigilando con firmeza que Sasuke no dejara la habitación. El hombre asintió a ellos y éstos se hicieron a un lado.

Todo había pasado en cámara lenta, como él había tomado el pomo con lentitud, o por lo menos su cabeza eso era lo que pasaba. Sus manos estaban heladas y sudorosas. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes cuando el Dr. Aoyama asomó la cabeza antes de pasar. —Sasukeeee —canturreó con felicidad— Te he traído otra sorpresa.

Entró a la habitación y un inminente frío la atacó por completo, ¿por qué estaba tan helado en ese lugar? Y ahí yacía él, sentado tapado hasta la cintura. Si ella estaba pálida, él era un papel blanco de los que usaba con Naruto para jugar al _Ta-Te-Ti. _Sus ojeras eran tan grandes al igual que el desorden en su pelo, no podía ver sus pantalones pero llevaba una camisa grande. Estaba bastante delgado. Su corazón se estrujó por dentro al ver el estado de su ex compañero.

Él solo se quedó callado, casi con el ceño fruncido, mirándola como si estuviera escanéandola, reconociéndola.

**Ya no reconozco tu rostro...**

—Yo me iré, volveré en unos minutos. Aprécienlos —avisó Kenta dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

Pasaron unos minutos donde la mirada de ella se encontraba en el suelo, porque sabía que él la estaba mirando directamente hasta que exhaló y decidió hablar. —Hola, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Pensé que tus ojos eran azules —habló con voz ronca. La seriedad en sus ojos no se había ido en ningún momento.

**Ni siento las caricias que adoro...**

Se sorprendió levemente pero luego recordó los últimos sucesos que le habían pasado. —Los de Naruto son azules —dijo con suavidad. —Los míos son verdes.

—Hn.

Silencio.

**Ya no reconozco tu rostro...**

Y no tendría que extrañarse, pero ella estaba tan esperanzada que su actitud sería un poco más diferente, y que por su enfermedad—y que Kami la perdonara—, sería algo más comunicativo. Pero no, era el mismo chico cerrado y frío de siempre. Admitiría que estaba decepcionada.

—Usaron una especie de terapia para quitarme la memoria —dijo él de repente, asombrándola por ser él quien corte el silencio.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

**Es solo un sitio que estoy buscando...**

Sasuke intercalaba la mirada entre ella y la sábana, y a veces se la quedaba mirando como si escondiera el secreto más importante de su vida. No diría que le había innovado la forma de su rostro, tenía rasgos completamente preciosos, él pensaba que su cabello sería más corto pero le llegaban hasta por debajo de los hombros, y no tenía una raya en medio, sino que tenía flequillo hacia un costado. Pero no estaba mejor ni peor que él, aún estando afuera y teniendo la libertad que le correspondía por ser buena ninja, ella también conservaba ojeras y su cuerpo estaba tan delgado que parecía que podría romperse. Casi igual que en su sueño, pero ella no estaba tirada en una camilla. Una sensación de calma lo azotó.

**Nosotros también podríamos ser extraños en otro pueblo...**

—Naruto es rubio —murmuró el azabache, más para él que para ella. Sakura asintió de pura inercia.

—Es escandaloso pero es buena persona —dijo en el mismo tono, dudó en decírselo o no— Él te quiere mucho, eres su mejor amigo, lo sabes... ¿o no?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia. A Sakura en ningún le molestó eso, estaba acostumbrada, desde pequeña, a esos tratos por parte del Uchiha. —Trataste de asesinarme.

—Solo quería dormirte—mintió ella, seria.

Él largó una risa llena de ironía. —Todos terminamos siendo la misma porquería tarde o temprano, por más que te guste negarlo.

**Podríamos estar viviendo en diferentes mundos...**

Sakura suspiró, lo que menos tenía ganas era de comenzar una pelea. —Creo que... creo que todos crecimos, y nos convertimos en la persona que dijimos que nunca seríamos... —exhaló— Al final del día, tú eres el que envía a todos lejos, así que deja de actuar como si fuera mi culpa. Tenías una decisión que hacer y escogiste el mal camino. Es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir. No eres el único harto de todo esto, no tienes una maldita idea de como Naruto esta sufriendo, o tus compañeros de Taka. _Todos_ estamos sufriendo.

—¿Eso debe importarme? Ni siquiera conozco a esas personas... —comentó alzando una ceja, casi con burla en su voz.

—Si no te importaría, yo no estaría aquí parada.

Más silencio.

**No conozco tus pensamientos estos días...**

La Sakura Haruno de ahora no se quedaría más callada, además, como el Dr. Aoyama le había dicho, Sasuke necesitaba darse la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces. Una dosis de verdad.

—Vete —dijo él, cortante como un kunai que iba hacia ella y le atravesaba lentamente el corazón. La capa de indiferencia lo había cubierto una vez más. La muchacha se dio la vuelta pero antes de poner la mano en el pomo, con sus ojos brillosos, se giró.

—Quiero que te acuerdes de mi —le contestó con seriedad. Sasuke la observó directamente a los ojos. —Si tú me recuerdas... no me importaría que los demás me olviden.

**Somos extraños en un sitio vacío.**

Salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, casi apresurada, y se encerró en el cuarto de suministros médicos. Comenzó a respirar con agitación, y los sollozos empezaron a salir al igual que las lágrimas. Se sentó contra la puerta, deslizándose. Encontrarse con Sasuke había sido mucho por un día, plus, había retenido mucho y hace rato que no lloraba. "Es hora de dejarse ir", recordaba las palabras de sus madre cuando Sakura no quería llorar delante de ella.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke quedó con un gusto amargo en la boca, un nudo en la garganta imposible de explicar. Él no la conocía, no recordaba mucho de su vida de pequeño. Solo imágenes que pasaban rápido y que la incluían a ella y Naruto. Ahora, por lo menos podría ponerle cara a ella cada vez que la veía en sueños. Se masajeó la sien, tenía sueño y no supo por qué pero estaba cansado, y el planteo de la chica le había engendrado millones de dudas.

**No entiendo tu corazón...**

La puerta se volvió a abrir y pensó que a ella le había quedado claro que debía irse. Pero era solo una de las enfermeras. —Uchiha-san, tiempo de su medicación.

Observó las pastillas con curiosidad, eran diferentes a la de la semana pasada. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... eran bastantes, debería preguntarle a Aoyama para qué servían. A él no le gustaba que lo medicaran mucho, ¿o sí? Llevó las pastillas a la boca, seguidas del vaso con agua. Sacó la lengua con fastidio, dejando que la enfermera revisara para ver si realmente se había tragado.

—No ha tocado nada de su desayuno, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke miró de reojo la bandeja llena de comida que reposaba a su lado pero no se inmutó en querer tocarla. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y le dio la espalda. Escuchó un suspiro vago de la mujer y luego un portazo suave. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las píldoras de la boca. ¿Es que nadie revisaba detrás de las muelas? Gente inutil. Abrió la funda de su almohadón y dentro había un pequeño frasquito de plástico, ahí se encontraban muchas pastillas, secas y pegadas por su saliva; las guardó, y escondió el envase diminuto, una vez más.

Se acostó, observando la ventana y el sueño le volvió a ganar.

**Es más fácil estar separados...**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—Sabía que estarías aquí... —habló con voz serena.

La mujer lo miró fríamente, aún no sabía cómo la había encontrado pero eso no era el punto. Su perfecto y pacífico hermano estaba ahí parado observándola con lastima, como si fuera mejor que ella. Claro que no.

La casa en la cual se encontraban pertenecía a su familia, era antigua pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien no pudiese habitar en ella. Naoko Aoyama se encontraba firmando papeles y papeles, asignando nueva medicación de aquí y allá hasta que sintió el chakra de su hermano menor. Un hermano que le quitó casi todo. Su relación era bastante complicada casi inexistente.

**Nosotros también podríamos ser extraños en otro pueblo.**

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Kenta? —preguntó con rudeza.

—Entraste a la habitación de Sasuke —dijo casi afirmándolo.

—Uchiha Sasuke no es más mi paciente —respondió rencorosa— Tú te encargaste bien de eso.

—Usaste una técnica autodestructiva, casi matas a nuestro paciente —contraatacó levantando un poco la voz. Trató de quedarse tranquilo ante la negligencia de su hermana pero era difícil, todo el caso era complejo.

—¡Estaba a punto de ser efectiva sino se hubiera escapado! —chilló golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

—¡Más allá de haberse escapado, ¿cómo te atreves a usar semejante cosa en él con todos sus problemas?!

—¡Ha funcionado con otros pacientes! —se defendió— ¡Y no pienso discutir mis métodos para trabajar en tratamientos contigo!

El hombre como muy pocas veces, tenía el ceño fruncido. Atravesó la puerta pero antes le envió una mirada que logró erizar hasta los vellos de sus brazos. —Si te acercas a Sasuke una vez más sin mi permiso... te mato.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta ante la advertencia de su hermano. —¿Es una amenaza?

—Tómalo como quieras, te quiero lejos de él.

**Podríamos estar viviendo en diferentes mundos.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

—39,5º —suspiró la chica con preocupación, quitando el termómetro— Creo que deberíamos llevarte al doctor, Naruto-kun.

El chico se revolvió en su cama todo sudoroso, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Hinata volvió a remojar el paño, escurrirlo y llevarlo a la frente del muchacho. El rubio no era alguien que se enfermaba con facilidad pero ésta parecía ser una gran excepción.

Primero comenzó con ligero dolor de garganta, hasta que en la madrugada la temperatura, empezó a subir. Tuvo la idea de enviarle un mensaje a Sakura, ya que siendo doctora podría ayudarlo pero se inclinó por la opción de llamar a Hinata. Sakura debería estar cansada por tanta cháchara del hospital y no necesitaba otro problema.

—Tengo frío —susurró con voz ronca.

La morena se dirigió al armario del muchacho para sacar otro acolchado y taparlo. —¿Quieres que te quite una almohada?

Él asintió débilmente y ella lo hizo. Cada vez que movía la cabeza, el rubio sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas. —Quiero... comer.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. —Naruto-kun, acabas de terminar tu sopa. No es bueno que comas tanto cuando estás enfermo.

—Sasuke... —él murmuró. La mirada de la Hyūga se llenó de compasión.

**Nosotros también podríamos ser extraños.**

—Sasuke está en el hospital, haciendo un tratamiento... —ella le dijo del mismo modo. El tema "Uchiha Sasuke" volvía a ser el centro de su conversación, una vez más. No es que a ella le molestase, porque de cualquier cosa que hables con Naruto Uzumaki, era bastante agradable. Pero sabía que hablar del ex miembro del Equipo 7, causaba un dolor inmenso en el corazón del rubio. Un dolor que a ella le gustaría que él libere.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros? —los delirios del Jinchūriki se hacían más constantes y el corazón de Hinata se entristecía cada vez más. Ella se sentó en un costado, apoyó la cabeza del rubio en su regazo, y él la abrazó mordiéndose los labios. No era la única vez en la que Naruto tenía esas confianzas con ella, era algo secreto entre los dos que ninguno mencionaba al día siguiente. —¿Qué es lo que le sucede a mi amigo, Hinata?

—Sasuke-kun necesita tiempo, y yo sé que todos ustedes han aguantado bastante pero, las cosas buenas acontecen con el tiempo... solo que es muy difícil saber esperar.

—Tiempo... —bisbisó el muchacho mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir con tranquilidad.

—Duerme, Naruto-kun. Yo velaré tus sueños —susurró ella con una sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello.

**Por todo lo que conozco hoy de ti.**

**.**

**/ - / - /**

**.**

Había pasado una semana y cinco días desde que Sasuke y Sakura se vieron por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo. La joven de orbes verdes, trataba de evitar cuanto podía a Kenta Aoyama cuando éste trataba de hablarle. Bastante inmaduro de su parte pero el encuentro con el azabache le había calado hondo y le había hecho el mal que ella sabía que iba a hacerle. ¿Si sabes que la rosa tiene espinas, para qué la tomas? ¿Por qué dejas que te pinche? Pero estaba bien, ella lo admitía, era jodidamente masoquista. Cómo le gustaba que la lastimaran, especialmente si venía por parte de él. Porque, una vez más, él no se cansaba de romperle el corazón y ella ahí, con cinta adhesiva, pegando los pedazos. El problema era que ella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato, no era abusivo... pero era dañino para ella, su salud y ánimo.

Refregó sus ojos y bostezó, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido? No lo recordaba. ¿La última vez que comió? Menos. Su cuerpo débil se arrastró a una de las camillas vacías en los pasillos, y decidió recostarse solo unos segundos.

—¡Sakura-san!

Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltada, mirando hacia todos lados. —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Venga conmigo, por favor! —reconoció a una de las enfermeras que cuidaba a Sasuke por las noches, lucía aterrada. —¡Uchiha-san no deja de preguntar por usted! ¡No puedo encontrar al Dr. Aoyama! —. El solo nombrar al azabache hizo que se despabilara enseguida. —¡Por favor, ayúdenos, está descontrolado!

Los pies de Sakura se movieron contra su voluntad y cuando quiso darse cuenta, corría por los pasillos y llegó a ver como una enfermera era empujada con terrible fuerza de la habitación. Los ANBUS se le acercaban en posición de pelea, pero él se mantenía allí, parado y con una expresión que ella no había visto jamás. Lucía triste, confundido con pantalones negros y una camisa holgada blanca. Cuando la vio, su cara pareció iluminarse... era la cara que ponían los ninjas que no veían a sus familiares luego de largas misiones.

—¡Sakura! —gritó su nombre como si fuera un milagro— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué es toda esta gente?! ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?!

En vez de darle una respuesta clara, comenzó a balbucear. Las enfermeras la miraron con expectación pero ella no se movía.

—Uch-, Sasuke —comenzó una de ellas con suavidad— Pediste por Sakura, aquí está ella. Estás en un hospital.

—Sasuke-kun —soltó por fin— Siéntate, hablaré contigo.

—¿Por qué hay ANBUS aquí? —preguntó desconfiado.

Sakura miró a los dos hombres en posición de batalla y éstos le devolvieron la mirada. —Ellos ya se iban.

Ambos se quedaron observando a la muchacha y al Uchiha, repartiendo miradas como si fuera un partido de tenis... hasta que decidieron salir por la puerta. —Haruno-san, si algo sucede, estaremos aquí afuera.

La dueña de ojos verdes no podía reconocer a todos los ANBUS por sus máscaras, pero estaba seguro que en toda su vida, había curado a la mayoría de ellos. Era por eso que se referían hacia ella con tanto respeto. Ella asintió con seguridad.

—¡Dime qué diablos está sucediendo! —exclamó él con el ceño fruncido, una vez que la habitación se vació.

—Sasuke —habló con seriedad casi levantando su voz— Siéntate, ahora. —Y como si fuera a un niño que le negaban un dulce, éste hizo caso a regañadientes. Ella suspiró— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Y ahí fue cuando la mirada del azabache se perdió, con los minutos que pasaron, él trataba de articular palabra alguna pero no podía formarla. —No... lo sé.

—De acuerdo...

Ella trataba de tranquilizarse mentalmente, pero estaba igual o más nerviosa que él. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Kenta Aoyama?

—¿Qué son todas esas personas allí afuera, Sakura? —inquirió.

Sakura tomó aire y habló por fin. —Sasuke-kun, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

Él la miró con confusión, ¿su sueño? ¿Acaso era alguna pregunta trampa? Apretó los puños. —¿Mi sueño? Estoy pidiéndote que me expliques lo que sucede, me despierto, miro a mi alrededor, ¡y estoy en un jodido hospital! ¡Me levanto para irme y unos ANBUS de mierda me arrinconan a la pared como si fuera la peor de las escorias! ¡¿Qué diablos está-...?!

—¡Estás enfermo! —gritó sosteniéndole los hombros. La expresión de él pasó a perplejidad completa.

—¿Qué...?

—Escúchame... —tomó sus manos— Estás en el hospital porque tienes una condición extraña... en tu mente. Una enfermedad... estamos tratando de curarte.

—¿Y por eso no puedo salir afuera? —preguntó más calmado.

Ella suspiró y asintió. —Sí... pero Sasuke-kun... —titubeó, las cosas más terribles estaban por venir— Pasaron un par de cosas... importantes y...

Sakura volvió a quedarse en silencio, no quería llorar pero estaba segura de que él se iba a desmoronar si ella le decía. Quizás ella no era la persona correcta para esas cosas.

—No te quedes callada —él susurró— ¿Vienen las malas noticias, verdad? Habla.

Ella mordió sus labios, su voz salió temblorosa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. —Solo quiero que sepas... que por más que hayas tomado las decisiones incorrectas, me tienes a mi y a Naruto. Somos tus amigos. Y yo... yo te-

La puerta se abrió de repente, y un nervioso Kenta Aoyama entró por ella. —¡Sasuke!

El azabache observó al recién aparecido como un completo extraño. —Sakura... —murmuró mirándola, apretando sus manos aún más, como si esperara una explicación. O como si el hombre allí parado pudiera dañarlo.

—Él es Kenta Aoyama, tu doctor. No va a lastimarte —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa— Es más, está haciendo lo posible para ayudarte.

Ante las palabras de la muchacha, el Dr. Aoyama comprendió la completa situación. —Hola, Sasuke. Veo que estás mucho mejor.

Sakura sabía que no era verdad, y que ante la mirada de él en ella, era tiempo de dejar la habitación. —Los dejaré conversar... debo chequear a otros pacientes —ella dijo, levantándose de la cama, pero el moreno jamás soltó sus manos.

—¿Ya te irás?

La pregunta hizo que el corazón de ella, comenzara a latir con más intensidad. Sasuke la observó con esa cara que la miran los perros de la calle que la siguen hasta su casa después del hospital, en la madrugada. _Por favor, no me hagas esto..._

—Yo... vendré a verte mañana. Lo prometo.

Él asintió con una desconfianza escondida.

Cuando la kunoichi salió por la puerta, respiró bruscamente. Como si el aire estuviese comprimido en ese cuarto, o como si toda la situación la hubiese desbordado por completo. Decidió irse a su oficina y se desmoronó en el escritorio, no lloró. Estaba muy cansada hasta para eso.

—Sakura...

Se levantó de repente, alerta. —¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila... —el hombre la tranquilizó— Soy yo. Quería hablar contigo, siento interrumpir tu sueño.

—Siéntese, Dr. Aoyama —dijo más calmada, se revolvió el cabello— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que no te dijiste a Sasuke toda la verdad... —y la mirada de Sakura se llenó de culpabilidad— Y está bien. Y más en esa situación, lamento el haberme ausentado, tuve un asunto importante que atender.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó con confusión y tristeza.

—Es una de las etapas de Sasuke, quizás a lo largo de su recuperación, la veremos muchas veces. Pero no solo tiene esa, tiene en la que está tremendamente depresivo, o extremadamente enojado. La que viste recién, sucedió a causa del tratamiento que mi hermana le ha dado.

—Los electrochoques... —contestó enojada. Ser la alumna de la Hokage a veces podía ayudarla saber un par de cosas.

—Sí... —respondió serio— Ahora lo he puesto a dormir, tuve que sedarlo. Probablemente, mañana no recordará nada... lo veremos.

—Eso significa que...

—Siento hacerte pasar todo esto, sé lo mucho que quieres a Sasuke, y este comportamiento de él... puede confundir tus sentimientos.

—Mis sentimientos por él están bastante claros —habló con voz firme— Y lo ayudaré a salir de ese lugar oscuro en donde está, con ayuda de Naruto... podremos lograrlo.

—Lo sé —sonrió el hombre, levantándose de la silla— Sasuke tiene mucha suerte de tener amigos como ustedes.

—Dr. Aoyama, antes que se vaya... ¿podría pedirle un favor? —preguntó.

—Claro, Sakura, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance.

—¿Podría tener una sesión con usted?

Kenta la miró confundido. —¿Una sesión?

—Usted como mi psicólogo... por favor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_(*): We Might As Well Be Strangers by Keane_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Perdón por la tardanza, sé que les había dicho que la continuación iba a estar para el jueves y estamos A DOMINGO. Y van a ser las ocho de la mañana y todavía no me acosté a dormir, pero quería traerles este nuevo capítulo y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Me quedé hasta tan tarde porque sí o sí darles este capítulo, creo que ocho, CREO, ya que el día miércoles me voy de Viaje de Egresados a una hermosa provincia que reside en mi país Argentina, llamada Córdoba y estaré una semana sin poder subir fanfics, pero TRATARÉ que ese mismo miércoles poder subir el capítulo 9.

Las actitudes de Sasuke, ya saben y quienes sepan de enfermedades mentales como yo, sabrán de lo que se caracteriza el Trastorno Psicoafectivo así que creo que esa parte está cubierta. En cuanto Naruto y Hinata creo que les estoy dando Naruhina para quedarse diabéticos pero no puedo evitarlo, los amo mucho a los dos. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura... van hacia un territorio más complicado. Y creo que eso es lo máximo que les voy a decir.

Contesto todos los reviews constructivos.

Gracias por seguir siguiéndome a mi con esta loca idea.

Saludos, Misa xo.


	9. Solo es medicina

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

_Inspirado en Effy Stonem_**_ (_****Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsely © Skins)**

* * *

**Anatomía de una mente autodestructiva.**

_Capítulo IX: "Solo es medicina". _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Y luego… me despierto.

El hombre movió su bolígrafo en el papel mate ante la mirada perdida de la muchacha, pero ella de inmediato, la posó en él. — ¿Odias esa clase de sueños?

—Creo… que a nadie le gusta soñar que lo asesinan.

Kenta Aoyama suspiró. —Estás en lo cierto, ¿por qué Sasuke, entonces?

Ante el nombramiento del azabache, una vez más, se removió en su lugar y el nerviosismo tomó su cuerpo, pero no era un nerviosismo grande que le daba un sudor frío o la enviara a vomitar en el recipiente más cercano. Era esa clase del nerviosismo que hacía que su corazón lata desaforadamente, que le traía recuerdos… y los buenos eran opacados por los malos. —Él trató de asesinarme… y yo a él, pero eso lo sabe, ¿o no?

—Sasuke lo ha mencionado —dijo— Pero eso no importa… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Fue todo —se justificó de inmediato— Él estaba hiriendo a mucha gente, estaba destruyéndonos a todos. Yo… sé que fue una mala decisión, y me arrepiento, pero en ese momento…

—Está bien, Sakura. Sabemos que Sasuke no es ningún santo pero todo su comportamiento tiene un principio… y estoy haciendo todo lo posible.

— ¿Cómo está él? —susurró— ¿Le ha entregado mi carta?

Ella no había vuelvo a ver a Sasuke desde la última crisis. Y habían pasado dos meses. Él no había vuelto a preguntar por ella, y ella no había vuelto a insistir.

—Me sorprende que preguntes por él… —contestó— Quiero ser sincero contigo, pero no quiero que afecte tu tratamiento, Sakura.

—Dígame que sucede…

—Él no está mejorando… y sí, se la he dado. Pero no la ha abrió, sigue en la mesa de luz, intacto.

La kunoichi se congeló y se imaginó lo peor. Sasuke Uchiha había empeorado su situación luego del encuentro con Sakura. Ahora el azabache no solo había dejado de escribir, sino de hablar y de comer también. Las ojeras eran persistentes tal como su gran depresión, pero trataba de que nadie se enterase de su decaimiento por eso trataba de no mandar a muchas enfermeras a su cuidado. Actualmente, solo un ANBU vigilaba la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Al no comer y tener el chakra bloqueado, el moreno apenas tenía fuerza para levantarse y menos la tendría para enfrentar a un ninja de élite.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó con desesperación— Yo podría…

Él negó. —Aún estoy pensando que es lo que puedo hacer en esta situación, no es nada seguro o bueno que vengas a visitarlo. No sé cómo puede reaccionar.

Decepcionada, mantuvo su mirada en el suelo por unos segundos. —Está bien, si usted lo dice… todos queremos lo mejor para Sasuke-kun.

El hombre cerró su cuaderno. —Por eso estoy aquí.

**/-/-/-/-/**

—Y vivieron felices para siempre...

—Diug... —expresó asqueado.

— ¿Diug?

—Siempre terminan de la misma manera. Nadie vive feliz para siempre —dijo Shouta mientras comía su flan— Los creadores de cuentos no son más que mentirosos.

—Hay finales felices —respondió Naruto con sinceridad, cerrando el libro— Solo que a veces, no nos tocan a nosotros.

— ¿Crees que nos merecemos un final feliz? —preguntó el niño, con sus ojos brillando pese a su terrible estado. El sol iluminaba la habitación y por fin podía mantener la ventana abierta, la suave brisa impregnaba en su diminuto cuerpo. A pesar de que el rubio no se cansaba de presentarse y plantarse día a día en la oficial del Aoyama, persistiendo. Se empecinaba en ver a su amigo lanzando discursos sobre la amistad que siempre terminaban en insultos hacia el hombre.

— ¿Cuándo podré ver a Sasuke-nii?

La pregunta lo desbordó por completo y por más que quiera cambiar la situación de su vida, todo se conducía a un muchacho de cabello negro.

—Sasuke está enfermo —dijo— Y no quiere ver a nadie, y más a gente que no conoce.

— ¿Y por qué no quiere verte?

Touché.

No era de los que trataba de evitar el tema, Sakura podría ser una de esas personas, pero no la juzgaba. Para la kunoichi, sobre-pensar las cosas llevaba a deprimirse, y él se había enterado de cosas; había notado la falta de peso, el cansancio… lo había notado todo. Ella estaba en tratamiento psicológico, no era nada malo, pero tener la palabra "psicología" al lado de Sakura, era extraño. Parecía como si ella no tuviera el apoyo suficiente de sus amigos como para hablarlo pero era todo lo contrario… ella lo tenía.

El equipo siete estaba severamente dañado. No destruido, algo que Naruto Uzumaki siempre tenía en mente era que siempre había esperanza, inclusive para las cosas que no podían resolverse fácilmente.

—Él no desea mi compañía... por ahora. Y yo voy a respetar eso —respondió, manteniéndose firme.

La puerta se abrió y ella parpadeó sorprendida. — ¡Sakura-chan! —festejó el pequeño. — ¡Mira quién vino: Naruto-nii!

—Naruto… —susurró la dueña de orbes verdes, luego sonrió. —Hola…

—Sakura-chan, buenos días…

**/-/-/-/-/**

—No has comido nada —comentó mirando de reojo la bandeja del desayuno. —Bueno, ¿cómo estás hoy?

Espero unos segundos para obtener una respuesta, pero nada salió de la boca del azabache. Solo se hamacaba con más velocidad pero no de esas a los que va un ninja cuando tiene que volver a su aldea porque la misión está completada sino esa clase de rapidez que cae una hoja al suelo en otoño.

—Sasuke... —lo nombró una vez más. —Sasuke... ¿qué? —. Lo tomó del brazo y sintió áspero. Con lentitud, se fijó en las muñecas de éste. Una completa atrocidad. —Oh... Sasuke, ¿otra vez? ¿Con qué?

Eran tajos ya cicatrizados pero no lo suficientemente profundos como para lograr coser. Desde hace un mes y medio, él había comenzado a practicar la autolesión, primero era mordiéndose, luego golpeándose y después no supieron cómo pero algo filoso llegó a sus manos que hicieron que haga semejantes cosas. El Uchiha le dio un manotazo, guardándose el brazo bajo las sábanas, mirándolo con sus pozos vacíos. — ¿Acaso quieres que revisemos TODA la habitación? No tengo ningún problema que los ANBUS lo hagan. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Sasuke... pero si no pones un grano de arena de tu parte, no podré lograr darte el alta. —Para sorpresa de Kenta, el muchacho bisbisó algo que no pudo entender. — ¿Qué, qué dijiste?

—Naruto... quiero ver a Naruto.

**/-/-/-/-/**

Él sopló y le dio un sorbo al café caliente. Miró a la muchacha sentada frente suyo que estaba más concentrada en firmar papeles que prestarle atención.

—Sakura-chan…

—Hmm.

— ¿Has tenido noticias del teme? —preguntó casualmente.

—Hmm.

El rubio frunció el ceño y le arrebató el papel, haciendo que ella hiciera un rayón enorme. — ¡Oye! ¡Naruto, eso es importante!

—Yo sé que odias hablar de Sasuke, pero no me ignores… por favor —él suavizo su mirada— No sé nada de él…

Sakura no supo qué decir. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que dirigió la mirada a la taza de café. Odiaba mentirle. No lo merecía… no lo merecía.

—No… no quieren decirme nada.

Naruto se paró de repente, y la señaló. Estaba cabreado. — ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme lo mismo?! ¡Sé que sabes cosas, Sakura-chan!

— ¡Estoy diciéndote la verdad! —ella exclamó, al mismo tono que él— ¡No sé nada! —Alguien golpeteó la puerta en ese momento. Ambos se tensaron. —P-pase.

Se sorprendieron cuando un sonriente Dr. Aoyama asomó la cabeza y Sakura simplemente reconocía esa mirada… la había visto antes.

¿Acaso…?

/-/-/-/-/

Karin tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa mientras suspiraba exasperada. De verdad tendría que haber cambiado lugares con Suigetsu, ella debería estar bañándose primero. Podía sentir como el chakra de su ex compañero daba vueltas y vueltas en la bañera.

— ¡Apúrate tiburón, maldita sea! —vociferó aporreando la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta, ella refunfuñó y abrió la puerta de una patada. Le valía una mierda que él estuviera desnudo. El ninja de ojos violetas soplaba y metía la cabeza debajo de la espuma que se esparcía a lo largo de la tina. —Oh, hola zanahoria, ¿quieres unirte? Hay espacio para una más.

— ¡Sal de la jodida bañera ahora mismo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, casi dejándolo sordo.

—Voy a tomarme mi tiempo —dijo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Tu tiempo? Claro… ¡¿TRES PUTAS HORAS?!

Él alzó una ceja. — ¿Nada más?

—Estoy harta de esto, sal de aquí.

Suigetsu se paró de repente, haciendo el rojo suba de inmediato a las mejillas de la kunoichi. El muchacho la tomó del brazo haciendo que trastabillara y caiga de lleno en la tina. Trató de no ahogarse pero la espuma la cubrió por completo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! —Limpió las pompas de jabón de su cara con desesperación. — ¡Eres un maldito!

Y él comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como si fuese la cosa más divertida que hubiese visto jamás. Ella le propinó un coscorrón, y ante eso… Karin empezó a reír con él.

Muy por dentro, le agradecía a Suigetsu por ser una gran distracción a sus verdaderos problemas.

**/-/-/-/-/**

— ¿No llevas nada filoso encima, verdad?

Él negó a la misma vez que se refregaba las manos con nerviosismo. Luego de tanto insistir, su amigo, su hermano, su compañero, había solicitado verlo. Y nunca se pudo sentir más feliz, pero con esa felicidad también venía la inquietud de no haberlo visto durante tanto tiempo. Lo que Sakura le había dicho lo había descolocado el triple, pero aún consideraba muy positivo el hecho de que Sasuke quería verlo. Quería verlo, hablar con él, golpearlo— ¿por qué no?—, y decirle que se deje de tarugadas.

—Si es que comienza a ponerse caprichoso o alterado, solo llámame, ¿si?

**Recógelo.**

Ni siquiera podía hablar. Estaba enfocado en el manubrio de la puerta, sus piernas se desesperaban por moverse pero no podía hacerlo hasta que el doctor le diera el permiso, quien hablaba con los ANBUS que custodiaban las puertas. Miró a Sakura, que se encontraba en la esquina del pasillo, dándole valor con tan solo una mirada. Cuando Kenta asintió, todo lo hizo rápido, tan acorde a su personalidad.  
La comisura de los labios de Sasuke se curvaron hacia arriba, una lastimosa sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Naruto... —pronunció. Los labios del rubio comenzaron a temblar, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con su puño. Tiritaba en su lugar, cubriendo su cara con su brazo. —Naruto... luces como marica.

Y Jinchūriki río ante el tono seco y divertido de su amigo. —Teme…

**Recógelo todo y comienza otra vez.**

_Pero nada de eso sucedió._

Su cara estaba iluminada pero se fue apagando cuando vio el interior de la habitación. El azabache estaba sentado, encorvado en su mismo lugar y cuando sintió el ligero barullo en la puerta, sus pozos oscuros chocaron los orbes color cielo de su amigo. Naruto reconoció esa mirada... la había visto alguna vez.

—Sasuke… aquí estoy —dijo finalmente. Él se mantuvo en silencio y luego posó su mirada en la ventana. El rubio frunció el ceño ante la acción de su amigo. —Sasuke...

—A veces, cuando cierro los ojos, todo está oscuro. Y los abro, pero todo está igual, ¿por qué todo está oscuro?

El muchacho de orbes azules, comenzó a acercase a él. —Nada está oscuro, ¿puedes ver la luz?

Sus ojos ónices se enfocaron en él, una vez más. —No... no hay luz —susurró como si fuera un secreto.

— ¿Por qué murmuras? —preguntó confundido mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama, procurando no tocarlo.

—Puedo escuchar las voces otra vez —dijo cortando el contacto visual y mirando hacia abajo.

**Tienes una segunda oportunidad.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto. Él no escuchaba nada. — ¿Qué es lo que te dicen?

—Que deberías irte. La oscuridad quiere que sea suyo, tú eres mucha luz. Sakura es luz.

—No vamos a dejarte, Sasuke. Somos tus amigos —le recordó con una sonrisa. Él comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Po-podrías decirle a Sakura que lo siento? —farfulló. El rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sasuke jamás se disculparía, Sasuke jamás le diría nada. Pero estaba ahí. Temblaba, sus ojeras se remarcaban más cada minuto que pasaba, miraba hacia todos lados como si esperaba que lo lastimaran. —Nunca quise asesinarla, nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie. Ni a ti. Yo sólo quería morir.

—Sasuke, morirse no es la respuesta a nada. Tienes una vida por delante —trató de hacerle entender. Pero le costaba tanto tratarlo, no era charlas a la que estaba acostumbrado hacer, ¿de verdad ese era su amigo? ¿o pretendía? —Sasuke, mírame. —Su mirada reflejaba miedo, confusión. Quizás ni sabía dónde estaba parado. —Déjalo ir...

_—Mi mamá siempre dice que lo deje ir cuando me siento mal._

La voz de Sakura resonó en su cabeza mientras que los ojos del azabache comenzaron a aguarse. —Está bien si quieres llorar, teme. Está todo bien, no tengas miedo.

—Quiero vivir, Naruto. Amo a mi hermano pero quiero vivir mi vida —empezó a decir mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. —Llama a Kenta, ¿dónde está mi doctor? Necesito mi medicación, ¡quiero mi medicación!

**Podrías ir a casa.**

Su comportamiento comenzó a ser desesperado. —Teme, tranquilo…

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó mirándolo como si fuese algo que le daba asco.

El rubio parpadeó hacia él, confundido. —Sasuke, soy Naruto.

El azabache se alejó de él como si quemara. —No conozco a ningún Naruto. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI DOCTOR?! —Trató de acercarse pero el moreno se distanciaba más, aterrado. — ¡ALÉJATE!

La puerta se abrió y Kenta se arrimó a Sasuke seguido de enfermeras. — ¡Aquí estoy, Sasuke! No te preocupes, estarás mejor. Vamos a inyectarte algo…

El hijo del Cuarto observaba ajeno a la situación, con sus ojos llenos de incredibilidad, como las mujeres se movían alrededor de Sasuke con una rapidez impresionante. Lo acostaron mientras él respiraba con agitación.

—No puedo… respirar —decía con dificultad— ¿Dónde… está… Itachi? Él… me dijo… él… iba a venir.

—Naruto, necesito que salgas de aquí —dijo Kenta sin mirarlo.

El muchacho no se movió. Una enfermera se acercó a él y lo tomó suavemente del brazo. —Uzumaki-san, por favor.

**Escapar de todo. Es simplemente irrelevante.**

La mirada del rubio siguió en Sasuke, hasta que fue jalado hacia afuera y una puerta blanca se interpuso. Él quedó allí, inerte, y sin decir alguna palabra… camino hacia a la salida. Callado.

**Es solo medicina…**

**/-/-/-/-/**

Revolvió la ensalada con el tenedor mientras escribía al mismo tiempo, sintió la presencia de alguien al lado suyo y levantó la cabeza. —Cerda.

La rubia le sonrío cálidamente. —Frentuda. Buen provecho.

— ¿Almorzaste ya?

Ino negó. —No, por ahora…

Pudo notar todo el nerviosismo en su amiga, por cual, alzó una ceja. —Ino… ¿qué sucede?

La muchacha tartamudeó. —Tengo algo que decirte.

Si bien Sakura no se preocupó, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para cruzarse de brazos y mirarla fijo. —Dispara…

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con las mejillas arreboladas y esquivando su mirada.

La joven kunoichi se llevó la mano a la boca. —Oh por Dios, Ino. ¡Felicitaciones!

Se abrazaron mutuamente cuando la de orbes azules se puso a llorar, ella se preocupó. —Estoy muy asustada.

—Sai no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Ino lo negó. —No sé cómo decírselo. No sé cómo reaccionara, no sé si estamos preparados para esto, somos jóvenes y—

—Ino —Sakura la tomó de los hombros, y ésta la miró secándose las lágrimas— Está bien estar asustada, y nadie nace siendo padre. Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo, y Sai estará asustado también pero un bebé es una bendición.

Ella sonrió. —Quizás… este bebé sea el comienzo de algo bueno.

—Quizás.

**/-/-/-/-/**

Volvía lentamente a la realidad, y su vista se posó en los infinitos árboles a su alrededor, el aire que entraba en sus pulmones era una mezcla de humedad y naturaleza. Se sentía algo confundido, pero se levantó del suelo a pesar de estar tambaleándose, se quitó los restos de hojas secas de su atuendo. Remera azul y pantalón blanco, como estaba acostumbrado y descalzo. Volvió a poner su mirada a todo lo que lo rodeaba, inhaló y comenzó a recorrer la zona.

Puros árboles, y caminos marcados que llevaban a ningún lado. — ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien por aquí?!

Silencio abrazador.

—_Sasuke-kun_ —una voz femenina hizo que se diera la vuelta… pero no había nadie allí.

—_Teme._

Miró hacia su izquierda, pero nada.

_—Sasuke…_

Arriba, derecha, por cualquier lado… no había nada. Algo en su interior hizo que el terror se incrementara, y empezó a correr. Alguien lo estaba siguiendo, él lo sabía. Se escondió detrás de unos árboles y cuando sintió que lo agarraban del hombro, pegó un manotazo para encontrarse con unos ojos ónices. No podía ser…

— ¿Tú otra vez? —preguntó con ironía y rencor. Se mordió los labios y la tristeza lo invadió. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

El niño se lo quedó mirando mientras sus pestañas parpadeaban como dos abanicos. No estaba mejor que él. Despeinado y sucio, aferrándose a un peluche.

**Aún puedes ser lo que quieres ser…**

El pequeñín guardó silencio pero estiró su brazo y le alcanzó el felpudo. Las lágrimas se localizaron rápido en sus ojos. —Quiero volver —dijo escondiendo un sollozo. El niño lo miró con tristeza. —Quiero volver a ser tú. Estoy cansado de todo esto, no puedo fingir que estoy bien… ya no más.

**Lo que dijiste que eras, cuando te conocí.**

El crío se acercó al oído de Sasuke adulto y murmuró:

—_Debes abrir la carta._

Empezó a ahogarse y con desesperación, se movía para todos lados. — ¡Sasuke, estás aquí, tranquilo!

Ya no había árboles ni tierra húmeda, no sentía el aire frío revoleándole los cabellos, ni el pasto haciéndole comezón en los pies. Ahora eran paredes blancas, enfermeras y medicamentos. Kenta lo tomó de los hombros. —Sasuke, ¿estás bien? Te ha subido la temperatura, tuviste una pesadilla.

El azabache, recordó lo que el niño le había dicho y echó una mirada hacia la mesita de luz. A un costado de sus medicamentos, la enorme carta—y lo decía porque parecía tener bastante contenido dentro—se encontraba, incólume. La tomó, sin miedo y cuando pareció querer abrirla, su psiquiatra lo interrumpió. —Sakura te la envía, ¿sabes? Te dejaré solo.

El hombre salió por la puerta y ahora, dudó. Dudó en abrirla unos segundos… pero, ¿la carta lo lastimaría más que sus pensamientos? Claro que no.

Decidió leer lo que el papel contenía y luego miraría lo demás.

"_Creo que esto es extraño, extraño porque nunca pensé que debería mandarte algo así. Nunca pensé que sería necesario, pero aquí va:_

_Hola Sasuke-kun._

_Estuviste pasando por momentos difíciles, al menos este último año y no, no voy a mentirte y decirte que todo es color de rosa. Primero que todo, tienes una enfermedad, se llama Trastorno Esquizoafectivo, pregúntale al Dr. Aoyama qué significa, estoy segura que te lo dirá sin problemas. Su hermana, la Dra. Naoko Aoyama, ha realizado una especie de tratamiento en ti, que ha hecho que olvides varias cosas sobre tu pasado. Incluye a tu familia, a mí, a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y la demás gente de que te quiere. Sé que resulta abrumador, pero quiero ser sincera contigo, y si esto hace que empeores… no voy a perdonármelo, pero tampoco voy a arrepentirme. _

_Te extraño._

_Si te extrañaba a ti, cuando te fuiste de Konoha. Imagínate ahora, cómo te extraño a ti. No te reconozco, pero antes de que yo lo haga… reconócete a ti mismo. Ayúdate a ti. No soy nadie en tu vida, pero Naruto si lo es, es tu mejor amigo. Hazlo por él. Aguarda, ni siquiera por él… por ti. Hay un montón de cosas que quiero decirte, me duelen las manos de tanto escribirte y de verte tan poco. Es tu decisión si quieres ver o no alguien, solo para infórmate. No voy a forzar a nadie, Naruto tampoco lo hará._

_Hiciste malas decisiones a lo largo de tu vida, como todo humano. Aún hay tiempo para enmendar todo. Yo puedo decirte cómo. _

_Y si olvidas las cosas, lee esta carta una y otra vez._

_Atte: Sakura_

_PD: Si aún estás asustado por todo, puse un par de fotografías en el sobre. Ellas te recordarán quién eres"._

Cuando Sasuke dejó de leer, las manos le temblaban pero temblorosas y todo, se dirigieron al sobre.

_— ¡No me tomaré una fotografía con este idiota! —exclamó un Naruto de doce años, berrinchudo._

_Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Kakashi puso una mano en sus cabezas, acercándolos. Sakura sonrió, felizmente._

_—3, 2, 1…_

El azabache se sorprendió como su mente había volado solo unos segundos. —Recuerdo esto… —Dobló la misma y algo se encontraba escrito. —Equipo 7. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura. —leyó en voz alta. No pudo evitar sonreír.

**Tienes un corazón cálido.**

Comenzó a observar las otras fotografías, la melancolía lo agarró desprevenido cuando se vio enmarcado en una foto familiar. —Mamá, papá, Itachi.

Fugaku se mantenía normal, tenía la típica mueca en sus labios, incluso su hermano mayor estaba más serio que él. Su madre se encontraba tan bella como siempre, con su delantal de cocina y con su mano apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de él. Sasuke lucía feliz, quizás no se daba cuenta de todo lo que se avecinaba. Se fijó detrás. —Familia Uchiha.

**Tienes una mente hermosa.**

Al parecer, Sakura había puesto nombre a todas las fotografías. Tsk, molesta. Como si él pudiera olvidarse de todo es...

Detuvo sus pensamientos. Claro que podía, y eso lo asustaba. Guardó lo que sobraba, mañana quizás le echaría un vistazo. Se recostó, y tocó un botón que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

En menos de veinte segundos, un enfermero apareció. —Uchiha-san, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Mi doctor, quiero ver a Kenta.

Ante la falta de cortesía, el muchacho delante de él solo asintió. —Enseguida, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran. Al parecer estar loco tenía sus beneficios. Esperó a que el enfermero saliera para deslizar sus manos a su almohada y abrir la funda.

**Pero se está desintegrando…**

El pequeño frasco marcado por un centenar de envoltorios de medicamentos, dentro de él había pastillas de todo tipo. Suspiró rendido.

**Por toda la medicina…**

**/-/-/-/-/**

—Naruto-kun.

Se sorprendió al ver al rubio en su puerta, él había salido de su morada con una sonrisa y se veía totalmente recuperado. Pero ahora…, algo había pasado. Y eso incluía a su mejor amigo, ella estaba segura.

Cabizbajo, y susurrando, él dijo: — ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Hinata jamás le daría un _NO _como respuesta. Abrió la puerta por completo para darle a entender que era bienvenido.

**/-/-/-/-/**

—No puedo entender, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto, Sasuke?

El moreno inhaló una vez más, no quería mostrar que estaba hastiado. — ¿Estabas trabajando en un tratamiento para revertir el método que tu hermana usaba, o no?

El hombre asintió. — ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que me estás pidiendo? Es descabellado.

—Pienso que… el tratamiento indicado para superar lo que me hizo ella, es estar rodeado de gente que me conoce —dijo, lo último lo más bajito que pudo. Era tan vergonzoso, él no pedía esas cosas.

Kenta suspiró. —Mira, ahora mismo, estás comportándote como el Sasuke normal. El de siempre, y es un milagro. Ni siquiera pensé que iba a suceder, pero, ¿te viste a ti mismo hace tres días?

El azabache guardó silencio. —No recuerdo nada… desde que me desperté.

—Naruto estuvo aquí —dijo el doctor y eso cautivó toda la atención del dueño del Sharingan. —Y tuviste un ataque, Sasuke. Verlos te hace mal, y no solo a ti, a ellos también.

Sasuke apretó los labios. Era ahora o nunca. —Quizás ya sé lo que me hace mal…

Reposó el frasco de pastillas en las manos del hombre, como si éstas quemaran.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Ya sé que pasó un largo tiempo, pero volví de mi Viaje de Egresados y cuando llegué de allá, no encontré inspiración alguna. Estuve semanas tratando de terminar este capítulo y FINALMENTE acá está. Este entre tiempo no volverá a suceder nunca más, quise pensar muy bien que era lo que venía después ya que estamos muy cerca del final. Cambié de username así que los que conocían como** itskidrauhl**, bueno, ahora soy **corrupted lungs. **

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.

Lots of love.


End file.
